


Cold Kisses and Hot Nights

by PEM_Name



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEM_Name/pseuds/PEM_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost and Reader Fanfic. Will be a bit steamy in places (Like you didn't guess from the title), but not for a while yet. Mainly, because I'm a bit old fashioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh good, now those two go over there, one on each side of the door, and I want the rest of them... Hold on, there's supposed to be eight, where's one of them gone?" You say, frantically turning around looking for the last standing bouquet. "Are you looking for this by any chance?" A warm voice chuckles behind you, "Oh thank god, ok..." you say turning back to the rabble of caterers, florists and other Wedding part-takers "... The rest of those all go up the aisle in equal distances, so that the ribbon droops nicely but isn't strained."

"Miss (Surname), what about the Canapés?" Inquires a caterer rather impatiently as you think *that hat must be compensating for something*. "Ah yes, well, all nibbles..." The caterer shoots you a look "oh sorry, all Canapés are to go on those two tables over there, Hot on the Left and Cold on the right. And..." Using your finger and thumb you whistle at one of the penguin-suited people tying up ribbons. As he looks up you motion for him to come over. "And can you do me a favour and help these guys- umm, the chefs- with whatever they need please? Also make sure that those three chocolate fountains are put in the middle of those two trees; going white, milk then dark chocolate please? Thanks honey." With that everyone dispersed and they continued with their own little section of the wedding chaos, letting you breath for the first time that day. " *huff* ok, hello Jamie. Sorry about that, been a bit mad here all morning." You say turning back round to the person from before. You smile and extend your arms to him, welcoming him into a cuddle. "How are you? Still feeling ok?"

"Yeah, feeling a little nervous and shaky." He confesses pulling away from you, then, holding and gently squeezing your shoulders, he adds "And I've never been so sure of anything in my life." He beams at you, eyes dancing with laughter and love, same old Jamie that you met 5 years ago; it warms your heart to see that some things will never change. "Well I'm very happy for you Jamie, you and Emily really deserve all the happiness in the world. Though I guess all the profits and rights your books and that 'Guardians' film will definitely help with that." You laugh as you take his cheek in your hand and stroke it with your thumb. All of a sudden the sound of a large crash brings your attention back to your duties, "Ahh, god, sorry Jamie, gotta run, planner duties to attend to I'm afraid." You let go of his cheek and run towards the sound, you then turn around and shout to him "I'll talk to you after ok?" Before you disappear behind the choir and out to the kitchens.

(Jamie's POV)  
Jamie chuckles to himself as he watches you dodge and vault over cakes and choirboys "Well she'll never change." He walks out of the grand hall and into the corridor; hands in pockets, bow tie untied around his neck and trying to remember his speech. As he heads outside into the glorious sunshine, he closes his eyes and lets the sun and his cherished memories wash over him, filling him with waves of happiness for this day. Standing there, he can't help but think of his life and the people he has known. One in particular. "Please show up."

"Well of course I'll show up, wouldn't miss today of all days." As soon as he heard that voice, his eyes shot open and one word was exclaimed with he same excitement as his childhood days. "Jack!"

"How're you doing Kid?" Asks the winter spirit as he somersaults off the top of his staff. "I can't believe you came! It's the middle of summer, I thought you'd melt or something?!" Jamie says, bringing the figure into a tight hug. "After all the years we've known each other, you still think I'm some kind of a snowman." Jack quips as he returns the hug, "and like I just said, I'm never gonna miss this am I?" Jack retreats from the embrace and looks Jamie over "little Jamie, all grown up and about to get married, who'd have thought it?" Jack lightly taps Jamie on the head with his staff and tussles his hair. "Hey, don't do that you'll mess it up." Whines Jamie as he tries to straiten his hair, but. As he does this he notices his friends attire and, confused, asks "Jack, where's your hoodie and the rest of your normal clothes?" His friend looked at him puzzled, then looks down at himself and smiles "ah yeah, well I was given an invite to the wedding by Sophie and it said Formal Wear, so Santa and his yeti's made me one. Thought I'd make an effort seeing as it's you. Didn't think I was a fan of penguin-suits, but I look pretty good, even if only Soph, your lovely Emily and you will see me." Jack says, giving Jamie a private catwalk before posing with a wink. "Still as cocky as ever I see." Jamie chuckles lightly punching Jack on the arm. "Hey not so loud, Bunny might hear you," Jack whispers, crouching down as though under enemy fire, "besides, it's confidence not cockiness." Jack straightens up and adds "oh yeah, speaking of Bunny and the others, I've brought their wedding gifts for you, they're over there." Jack turns and points to the shade of a near by tree. "Aww brilliant, god I would love to see them all again to say thanks. Especially Bunny."

"No you wouldn't." Jack snickers under his breath, breaking Jamie's revelry. "Why's that?" The young groom questioned both bewildered and a little worried. "Well, he's got bit of a bone to pick with you because of your film." Jack says, now hop-scotching up and down one of the garden paths. "Why? I thought you guys would have liked it, also I thought it would have helped more children believe in all of you." Jamie says one hand on his head and the other on his hip, trying to think of reasons why Bunny would be upset with it. Then it hit him. He pivoted round to see Jack and suddenly blurted "it's because I showed him as his cute and fluffy self wasn't it?" The sudden outburst sent Jack stumbling to the ground "When he shrank because he lost Easter, right?!" Jamie added as he walked over to his dumbfounded friend and helped him up. "Well yeah it was. Though, personally, I thought it was one of the best parts." Jack smirked leaning on a wall arms crossed. "I do have a couple of questions myself though" Jack says crossing his legs. "One, why did you make me look like a malnourished fourteen year old? I was 19 when I turned and I was a Lumberjack for crying out loud. I've gone from Mark Wahlberg to a skinny Justine Bieber, thanks for that." The winter spirit jeered sarcastically, "Two," he added, walking over to Jamie in a frustrated fashion, pointing his finger at the lad "I did NOT lose the tooth race by that much, bunny barely beat me, and he only did so because he stole some of mine when we got to Switzerland."

"I'm sorry, but what they did really had nothing much to do with me!" Jamie tried to comfort his friend and answer his questions "They made you more childish so that you were a little more relatable to kids, and I got all of my information on the Tooth race from Tooth herself, so blame her for the information I had." He tried to console his friend with what little knowledge he actually had for the adaptation of his books. "Yeah well...ok, you've got me there I guess." Jack gave up, knowing that she doesn't have the same competitive streak that the guys do, so she'd have no reason to lie. "Want some help with that?" Jack asked while Jamie was fighting with his tie, and losing. Jamie nodded in acceptance as if his pride wouldn't allow him to utter the word himself. There they continued to laugh and chat like the old and best friends they are. "There you go, all done. Jamie? ... Jamie are you alright?" Jamie was looking down to the ground, a solemn expression residing his face' "I wish everybody could see you Jack". Suddenly his head shot up and he clamped his hands down on his friends shoulders, "Because if they could, I would have you as my best man in a heartbeat, I hope you know that." A pure white and genuine smile crept across Jack's face as he brought his best friend in for another hug. "I know Jamie boy, I know."

(Your POV)  
"Ok, so, checklist:  
Food, done  
Flowers, done  
Favours, done  
Music (ceremony), done  
Music (reception), done  
DJ, done  
Photographer, done  
Vicar, done  
Decorations, done  
Cake, done  
Gifts, done  
Everyone's first night stay, done  
Guests, done  
Guest book, done  
Bouquet, corsages and buttonholes, done"  
You start to relax a little as you check off all the items on your list that needed to be done and see that everything is going as smoothly as it should. "Ok, now people: just saw Hector, so best man's all done. Tommy and Grace are dressed and waiting, so page boy and flower girl are ready. Bridesmaids..." You look down at your slacks and tee shirt "Christ, I'm a bridesmaid, need to get ready!" You dart to the back rooms of the hall where you find Emily in her gown and the other bridesmaids "(Name)! Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you! We have an hour before we start!" You catch your breath "Sorry Sophie, I was making sure everything else was going perfectly and there was a little scuffle in the kitchen, but I sorted it." Clasping your knees, you show her a reassuring smile. "Well, at least your make-up and hair is perfect." She says as she helps you into a cubicle and hands you your dress and accessories. "Got any deodorant?" You ask, suddenly becoming aware of your slight ripeness "I've got some (Name)." A can is suddenly chucked over the top of the cubicle. "Ow! Thanks Emily." You continue to get ready and step out of the cubicle and Sophie looks at you, "everyone else has gone to the kitchens to get some..." She stares at you for a few moments then utters "You look lovely (Name), that neckline suits you perfectly." You look at her trying to show any emotion other than the slight pang of disdain you have for the dress. "Thanks Soph." You walk up the mirror and look at yourself "the neckline looks great on you too, as does the colour."

"Oh (Name), not with the colour again!" Sophie face palms as she knows what's coming. "Orange, Soph, why does she give me Orange? You get a lovely Summer Pink, and I get fecking Orange." You look in the mirror, a mix of horror and annoyance occupying your face. It's at that point that Sophie put her arm around you "(Name) you look amazing, I think the colour really suits you actually." You put your arm around her waist as you both stare into the mirror "Thanks Little Legs, you look beautiful too." You both continue to talk and giggle at each other like the best friends you are. At that moment "(Name), you seen Jamie anywhere?" A handsome man in a tuxedo peeks his head into the room. "Alex!! Sophie and I could still be changing in here you Dick!" You shout at him, stepping in front of Sophie. "So what? You're my sister and I've seen Soph in her underwear plenty of times." Alex smirks as he strides into the room "Alex Shut Up!" Sophie yells from over your shoulder. "Why? (Name) knows about us already, it's only your brother we need to keep this a secret from." Alex pushes you aside and takes Sophie's slender chin into his right hand as he pulls her waist with his left. " Jesus Alex, not while I'm here." You protest as the scene unfolds before your unwilling eyes. "(Name) why don't you go look for Jamie?" Your mouth drops open "Sophie?!" You gasp at her reply. Dumbstruck you leave the room, closing the door behind you. You begin to walk around trying to get over your shock when you see Jamie outside, you look at the watch on your bracelet "oh God, 25 minutes to go." You shoot towards Jamie outside.

"Yeah, my God-son Tommy loves that expression of yours; 'Do you stop believing in the moon just because the sun comes up?' He uses that every time one of his friends thinks of not believing in you guys anymore." Jamie chuckles. "Oh really, smart kid." Jack laughs back. "Jamie!!" He turns to the sound of his name "Oh (Name)' you alright? What's going on." You stop just in front of them "We have just under 25 minutes till show time." You pant "so I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid I have to steal him away as he has a beautiful lady to marry." You push Jamie inside then turn back to the white haired man and say "all guests of the Groom are on the right hand side, sit anywhere you like." Then you disappear with Jamie into the Hall.

Jack stands there, eyes blinking frantically, mouth opening and closing as words fail him. Finally, looking around, he says "Did she just see me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"And do you, James Michael Bates take Emily Roselyn Beckett to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold till death do you part?" You stand there, watching this beautiful scene unfold, pride filling your heart and tears filling your eyes. You love your friends deeply, and wish every happiness for them, even if she is making you wear Orange. Actually, at this point you are beyond caring, as your emotions overtake you and escape through your gleaming smile and joy-filled tears, now silently falling down your cheeks. Jamie stares at his bride, nothing but love glistening in his eyes "I do" and he leans into Emily's ear and whispers "and I will a few days after that." So quietly as if to keep it a secret from God himself. And with that, Sophie beside you let out a happy sigh while grasping your hand. "So, by the powers vested in me by the almighty God and the state of New-York, I now pronounce you Man and Wife." Everyone ceased their crying and bottled their cheers as they waited with bated breath for, let's face it, everybody's favourite bit. "You may kiss the bride." And the hall exploded with elated emotions as Jamie gleefully obeyed and took his new wife by the waist and forced their lips to meet. The kiss was so quick and passionate that Emily's mind went blank and the both of them had forgotten where they were. Hector taps Jamie on the shoulder and leans into his ear "hey buddy, might wanna save some for tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Hec, kinda forgot where I was then." And so did Emily by the look on her face. That's when you, Sophie and the other bridesmaids rushed over to congratulate them "oh Emily, you guys were amazing up there. (Name) and I were just saying how we'd love for it to happen to us." Sophie says a little over excited, flinging her arms over Emily. "Oh don't worry girls, I know that it will happen to the both of you one day." She says, giving you both a confident and reassuring smile. "Yeah, and you never know Soph, that day could be a lot closer than you think..." You turn your head to the tall man behind you "eh Alex?" His head shoots at you with an almighty WTF-ARE-YOU-TRYING-TO-DO-TO-ME? look on his face, to which you simply reply with a sarcastic eyebrow lift. "How the hell am I supposed to know..." He says through gritted teeth, trying to draw your attention to the fact that her brother is right there. "It's not like I'm going out with her or anything." Enjoying your big brothers cold-sweat panic you turn to Sophie and whisper "Right, now you lead Emily, Jamie and everyone else out into the court yard for the parents-gift giving thing. Meanwhile I'll help change all of this into the wedding breakfast/reception area, ok?" You tap your lips with your finger, silently telling her not to say a word to either of them, or anyone else. "Got it" she replies. Then turning to the crowd she bellows "ok everyone, can you all please make your way to the courtyard as there is a small thing that the parents' of the Bride and Groom have planned." As she and everyone else files out of the hall, you notice someone in the doorway just watching everybody else in their merriment. "Excuse me," you place your hand softly on his shoulder "are you ok?" The white haired man turns around to you and reveals hypnotic blue eyes. "Yes, I'm fine thanks, and you?" To your ear his words are like velvet, and leave you slightly spellbound. "Uh, y-yes, I am good thank you for asking" after staring at him for a bit longer you shake your head 'pull it together girl' your inner-self scolds. "Why aren't you joining the others outside?"

"I'm not much one for presents." He says, though you barely listen "oh why's that?" You ask, pretending to be scratching your ankle as your eyes search the length and breadth of him; each glance making out traces of a toned physic underneath his white shirt. "Because I happen to think the best things in life are free." This catches your attention and you whip your head back up to look at him. With that He strides past you, hands in pockets, oozing confidence and sex appeal. You turn to follow his movements. He then stops a few feet ahead of you, looks over his shoulder and adds, with an enticing smile "Well, when I say free, I mean without any wealth value anyway." Your heart races at his words and your body gives an involuntary twitch in your lower-stomach. "So," he suddenly exclaims, turning on his heels to face you "need any help?" His sudden question snaps you out of your trance "Help? Oh yes please, that would be fantastic." You say marching up to him, "Ok, well everything is more or less organised we now just need to lay them out." You clap your hands together and start to walk. "The staff are laying out the tables and chairs as we speak so," you turn to him, skirt flowing out in a fairy fashion "can you please help me get the bows on the chairs and Centre pieces sorted?" He nods at you "of course." You both help out the staff, laying out tables, setting up place cards and transforming the hall from the elegant ceremony structure to a summer sizzler reception. "So what's your name then?" He calls to you from behind a flowered centre-piece. "(Name), what about you?" You're currently untying the sacks of helium balloons. "Jack," he shouts, then he steps back and looks at the centre-piece "ok I've finished with this one, what else do you want me to do?"

"Oh, everything's more or less done now, you can come over and help me with these if you want." You say, pretending to be cool, but really wanting him to say yes. "Sure." He saunters over, sits beside you and takes a bag. "So, how long have you known Jamie?" You ask casually, trying to calm your nerves. "Since he was about 10, you?" He doesn't look at you. "His sister, Sophie, and I went to University together and I met him when she invited me to spend New Years with her family my first year there." You say happily. "What are you smiling about?" He asks in an amused tone "sorry, I was just thinking how much I loved those days; the 5 of us really were, and thankfully are, the best friends that anybody could wish for." You continue to smile in tune to the thoughts occupying your mind. After a while you feel his staring at you and your cheeks flush red "sorry, didn't mean to keep smiling like that." You try to hide your face away from his gaze. "Why?" He asks. Your curiosity brings you to look at him again. Your face obviously gives away your curiosity, "I think you have a lovely smile, you shouldn't apologise for showing it to people." Great, now your face has gone even more red. The fumbling of your embarrassed hands leads to one of the balloons escaping to the ceiling. "Uh oh, you've let one go." As his gaze follows the escapee to the ceiling, you notice that his cheeks have a slightly pinker colour too, this makes you feel better. "It's ok, it's alright up there." You say a little more confidently, turning back to the task at hand. "So what are you gonna do with these anyway?" He picks up the bag and give it a light shake. "Well, when everyone walks back in, they're going to be released so they can float up to the ceiling. If everything goes to plan, it will give a rather dazzling effect." He stares at you while you explain the idea to him. "And you see inside the balloons," you pick one out and shake it "inside each balloon there is glitter, so if it pops for some reason, like it gets too hot because of the lights, the glitter will fall and look like fairy dust." He holds one of the peach-coloured balloons in his big hands and tries to look inside it, "that is amazing, who came up with that?"

"I did." You look at him, happy to see the wonder in his eyes. "My goal is to own my own wedding planning business, so Emily and Jamie asked me if I would plan theirs. Also they wouldn't be able to organise a piss-up in a brewery, so they would have needed help anyway." This makes Jack laugh "Oh really? To be honest, that does sound like Jamie, haha." You laugh with him as you continue to untie the balloons. At that point a blonde sprite in a pink dress runs into the hall and up to you, "Hey guys um... Ooh, Jack when did you get here?" She asks, going off topic "I got here this morning, watched the ceremony too." He smiles at her "aww really? Wasn't it lovely? I cried, what was your favou..." You interrupt "Sophie, what did you come in to say?" You stare up at her jiggling little body with your 'big-sister' face on. "Oh yeah, everybody is ready to come in now." You stand up "oh ok then, can you stall them for 2 minutes while Jack, the staff and I get into position with our balloons please?" With that she nods and darts back to the hall doors. "Ok," you project out to the staff, "can everybody please grab a bag of balloons and stand in the positions that we rehearsed this morning?" Everyone agreed and began to move. Then you turn to Jack "you and I will be on the opposite sides of the door. When the doors fling open, release your balloons as fast as you can, ok?" He gives you a sexy look and salutes you with two fingers, "Yes Ma'am." This makes you laugh and you lightly hit him on the arm, "you're a cheeky sod aren't ya?" He laughs but then adds "what's a sod?" You look at him as you run to your place "you! Now get over there." He smiles and obediently moves to where you're pointing. You move to your own post and, once in position and waiting for Sophie to open the doors, under your breath you mutter "Githead." You then knock on the door telling Sophie you're ready. You hear her on the other side "Ok everybody, we are now ready if you would like to follow me." As the doors swung open you shout "Now!". Once set free, the balloons danced and bounced around the attendees and each other creating a dazzling and mesmerising effect. The light beams from the DJ's booth popping some of the darker ones on contact, showering the guests in artificial dream dust. Gasps and whispers of "Oh my God" and "wow, look at this" filled your heart with so much pleasure and relief you couldn't help but join Emily, Sophie and others in their excitement and joy.

(Jack's POV)  
As the balloons are released and put on their dazzling show for the guests he looks across the hall to you. You're smiling and dancing, obviously happy that your idea worked, and that, much to his surprise, makes him feel good and smile in retaliation to the thought. His arms crossed and all attention captured by you; your hair whirling around you as you danced, catching bits of glitter as they fell; that dress hugging your body perfectly with every movement and especially how your smile radiated your face when you realised Emily and the guests loved it. "Jack! There you are, was looking all over for you." A happy and familiar voice rips him from his daze, "hey Jamie, you alright?" his attention diverted, Jack's hands return to their default, pocketed, position. "Yeah, I'm good now thanks, you? Here, got you a beer. You do drink beer right?" Jack nods "Oh thanks Jamie, appreciate it." Jamie passes him the cold bottle and he takes a swig. "I'm a Guardian Jamie, not dead, and yeah I'm good thanks bud. Got over your nerves I see." Jack says as the friends clink their glasses together. "It's not that," Jamie started "more like... just, when I was up there with Hec I was sweating bullets, I was ready to scarper." Jamie confessed to Jack "but when the music started, all these gasps came from behind me, and I turned around to see what everyone was gasping for." Jamie tilted his head and stuck his hands out in front of him "Then I saw her. Coming up the aisle in that beautiful dress. Jack, I thought she was a Angel for a second; all white and heavenly, so that was the end of it." he said, shrugging and taking another sip of his beer "What?" Jack said, staring at his friend, drink an inch from his lips. "Well I could hardly be scared of marrying an Angel now could I?" He said matter-of-factly and gave Jack a side-glance, to which Jack pounced on him and started giving him a noogie, "Aww Jamie boy, you're such a girl!" They laugh and play for a bit then Jamie gives in "Ok, Ok, Uncle! I give up!" Jamie stumbles back and rubs his head "And what's up with you and my hair, geez" he once again tries to fix his hair. Suddenly a loud giggle comes from the other side of the room. It's you. He watches and smiles as you suddenly clasp your face with an awkward face as you realise that laugh was too loud, which makes you laugh even more. "Say Jamie," Jack leans back and says to his friend, while keeping his eyes focused on you. "Mmhhmm?" He's still trying to fix his hair. "Who's that girl over there?" Jamie looks up at the corner "That's Sophie, you know Sophie."

"No not Sophie, god I'd recognise you two anywhere. No, that one next to her in the Orange dress?" Jamie follows Jack's finger "oh her, well that's (Name), she's the wedding planner, Soph and her have been best friends since college. You met her this morning, remember?" Jamie asks. "But Jamie that's my point." Jack sharply moves to look his friend in the face "How come she can see me?" Jamie looks at his friend with confusion ready to answer, when he remembers that Jack is Jack Frost; Guardian and can only been seen by children who believe in him and the magic of the world. Then he thought 'wait, hold on, I'm 26 and can see him, Soph and Emily are also adults and can see him so...' "She must believe in you then." Jamie suggests. "What? at... How old is she?" he tries to retaliate "She's 20, but I'm 26, Soph is 22 and Ems is 25 and we all see you and believe in ya." Jamie explains "and Emily didn't do all the stuff we did when we were kids, she saw you when you came with me to see my college dorm remember?" Jack looked at him, then accepted his reasoning. "Yeah, I guess that could be it." he looks back and watches you as you move from place to place. This catches Jamie's attention. "Oh my god." he looks at Jack and begins to chuckle "What? What you laughing at?" Jack asks. Jamie's head starts to shake from side to side "You don't?" he stops, looks at you and then back to Jack "You don't... like her do you?" Jack looks at Jamie "what? No... no, of course not. I mean she's quite pretty... and yeah that dress looks quite nice on her, but no..." his denial goes on a long time, a bit too long to be convincing. "Besides, she's a friend of yours, that's just not aloud," he says, then he gazes back at you, then, slowly, back to Jamie "would it?" a note of a real question Jamie detects in his voice. "Jack, if you did, I really wouldn't blame you." Jamie puts his arm round Jack "(Name) is a lovely, pretty and smart girl. Who can SEE YOU, and is already really good friends with Soph and I. So, as far as I'm concerned go ahead." Jamie let's go and starts to walk away, but then turns back "there are only two things I would be careful of; one, she is Sophie's best friend, so you might want to take it up with her first, and two, her 27 year old big brother Alex. But only if he can see you, which I doubt very likely." Jamie walks away from his friend muttering "mainly because he finds it hard to see anything that doesn't have a girl or mirror attached to it."

"Thanks for telling me that Jamie, Ass-hat." Jack huffs, tugging at his jacket. "Ok." he steadies himself as he makes his way over to Sophie, but before he gets there an announcement is made. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may you please make your way to your seats as the speeches are about to take place. Thank you." With that everyone filed to their allocated seats, some taking a detour to the seating plan. Jack finds one of the spare seats and watches as everyone takes their turn to congratulate, embarrass and toast the 'Happy/Perfect' couple. Everything seemed to go smoothly, the speeches first, 5 course meal second, then the photos. As everyone was herded around for the photos, the table and chairs were moved and the buffet and chocolate fountains were revealed as the hall was recycled once again from the elegant reception area into a family-member only nightclub. Once you were finished with your photos, you began to help the staff with their moving and tidying. "The girl does know what to do, I'll give her that." Jack says, watching you impressed at your bright ideas and determination for everything to go as smooth as possible. Once everything was neatly away and the transformation was successfully completed, he finds Sophie "hey Soph, can I talk to you about something?"

(Your POV)  
"Yes, Mrs Beckett, of course. I'd love to do your Wedding Anniversary. I am so happy you liked the balloon thing. Was a little scared it wasn't going to work actually." Emily's mum has come over to say about what a great job you've done with the event and how impressed she was. "You are very welcome dear, you deserve applauding for doing all of this, and at such a young age. It's nothing short of impressive." This fills you with immense pride and happiness "also, I love all the little personal things you did; like the glitter in the balloons because of Emily's fairy wedding fantasy when she was a girl." The lady put a hand to her heart and gave you a look of heartfelt joy. "Well, being their friend for so long, I learnt a couple of things about them along the way. And, though I was their wedding planner, I am also their friend and want them to have everything they deserve and to know I love and cherish them too." You smile as the obviously loving mother uses her handkerchief to wipe away the slight tears in her eyes, she rubs your arm encouragingly and walks away. You're alone by the presents so you continue to sort them out in piles of what's going with them on the honeymoon so they can open tomorrow in the hotel room, and what can wait for them to come back and open so can be taken to their new house by Alex and yourself. "Uh, Auntie Miriam, what did she get them?" you consult the gift list in your hand "Ooh, a gravy boat, well that can go with the other two. They can look at them and see what ones they want to keep." You pick up the well decorated gift "though this is from Miriam, so I bet it's Wedgwood or something, coar, this thing sure is heavy... WOAH!" As your hands give way underneath the weight a pair of hands rush from behind you and grab the gift before it came crashing down. You quickly take the present and put it on the table with the others. "Bloody hell, that was close, thanks Alex." You tap the hands around your waist in a thank you, but you get a shock as you turn around and face your saviour "Jack! Oh it was you, sorry I thought you were,"

"Your brother?" the young man asks you in a husky voice, sending slight shivers up your spine. "Um, y-yeah." you look up at him "why did you think that?" he asks silkily "Well, he has really big and strong hands and... oh...um... I really shouldn't have said that." Your gaze finds the floor and your head stays there a while as you say "sorry, I tend to say what's in my head at times, especially times like this." He moves inches closer to you "times like what?" Your breathing was getting a little erratic, but as he says those words, your inner goddess comes into play; your head shoots up and you place a finger on his chest. Adrenaline, masked as confidence, flooding your veins like morphine you say "Hey honey, not so close, I've just met you." You hit him with a sexy but deadly look as you walk past him, he catches your arm softly "well maybe I want to get to know you better." His thumb strokes your skin slowly "well," you tug your arm out of his grip and flirtatiously walk away from him, heart thumping "Let's just see how lucky you are shall we?" With that you walk away, feeling rather triumphant and full of your self.


	3. Chapter 3

You walk away from Jack, the thrill of your naughtiness running through your body, causing a smile to appear on your face. You walk up to the DJ and ask him to play a song for you. The DJ quiets the playing music and brings a microphone to his mouth, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the floor the new Mr and Mrs Bates." Clapping starts around the room as Jamie and Emily enter and take to the floor for their first dance. The soft sound of a piano begins to play "Dreams are like angels, they keep bad at bay, love is the light scaring darkness away..." the couple dance together, his arms enclosing around her back, her head on his shoulder, their eyes closed and a smile of bliss resting on their lips. Their figures fit together just like the pieces of well made puzzle; each piece combining to reveal a picture of love and beauty. His lips can be seen quietly singing the lyrics to his bride, emphasising every word, showing her the song is for them and them alone. Emily had changed from her beautiful gown to an elegant 3-quarter length version, a lovely hair pin now residing where her veil had been. Her rosy cheeks that mark any new bride; the perfect sign of her happiness and love for her husband. The whole room stops to watch them; hands are held, tears are shed, bodies gently sway and lyrics are silently mouthed. You watch with everyone else, caught in their moment of magic and pure love. "The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul. Fly on burn desire, love with tons of fire, perch the soul, make love your goal..." As you listen to the lyrics, you realise that there would be no other song that suits them better than this one, and the elegance and burning love captured in Gabrielle Aplin's version echoes the feelings they have for each other. You watch them, swaying to the song and mouthing the words; you're happy for your friends, you really are, but, watching them there, in their loving embrace, you start to feel lonely and even a little jealous. You shake your head at an attempt to get the thoughts out of your head and to stop having these feelings, as you have no right to have them. 'Stop feeling like this, today isn't about you.' Your inner self is wagging her finger at you, 'stop being so selfish, you can feel sorry for yourself later, but for now just be happy for them.' "I am happy for them, but I can't help but feel lonely. I'm the only one out of the gang who doesn't have someone."

"Aww (Name), I know how you feel, don't worry honey." You are startled and quickly raise your head "Oh Sophie, you startled me, how long were you there?" You try to hide your embarrassment that she caught you talking to yourself. "Long enough," she looks back at her brother and now sister-in-law "I know how you feel honey, don't worry." She hugs herself and rests her head on your shoulder. "How can you possibly know? You have Alex now." You say, still watching the couple on the dance floor. "Well, if anything, It's worse for me because I have someone that I want to ask me 'That Question'." You look at her, still unimpressed "Soph, I fail to see how that's worse." She gets off of your shoulder and starts to count on her fingers "One, I'm constantly worrying if he thinks the same way about me. Two, I'm so in love with him but can't really say it incase it scares him off..." You look at her "Soph, He's my brother, not a badger." She ignores you "And Three, every time he says he's got something to ask me, or he takes me away for the weekend so it can be 'Just us', I get myself all worked up thinking that he's going to propose." Soph stands in front of you, hands on hips with a look on her face like she's just won some kind of contest. "Soph, the fact that you have someone to cuddle, love and look after at all beats me." You start your counter attack "Also, he takes you away for weekends! Come on, seriously? That's your reason why it's worse? Oh no, poor you." She looks back at you, you can practically see the clogs turning in her head, trying to come up with a retort. She eventually gives up "Yeah, I suppose that was a really bad example." She starts to bite her nails "Ya Think?" You give her a sarcastic look, but give in and give her a cuddle. "I bet he will ask you one day," you pull away to look at her "He's probably just waiting for all the hype of Jamie and Emily's wedding to be over with, so you're not stealing their thunder." She seems happy with this answer and you both turn back to dance floor. "Or he's too scared to let your brother know." You add, just to annoy her further. She looks at you, a little pouty, you simply just give her a wink and a smile. As the song comes slowly to a finish, Jamie and Emily stop dancing and just hold each other for the last few seconds, just hovering in their ecstasy. The song ends and the hall is filled with soft clapping and the occasional sniffle. At that point the DJ picks up his Mic again "Ladies and Gentleman, I will now play a song that the Groom has asked me to play for his new Bride."

(Jamie's POV)  
"Jamie, what have you asked for?" Emily says to her Husband through a smile of delight. "You still remember our first date?" He has a slight mischievous smile on his face. At that moment "If I was a flower growing wild and free" was being played throughout the hall and everyone was singing:  
"All I want is you, will you be my bride,  
take me by the hand and stand by my side,  
all I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea."

Barry Louis Polisar was being played throughout the room, and everyone was laughing and dancing along. "I love you" Emily cuddles Jamie "though I can't believe you actually remembered our first date." Jamie looks at her, pretending to be offended "What are you talking about? I loved Juno, brilliant film. Also," He takes her head in his hands and adds "The lyrics summed up how I felt at the time, and how I still feel now." She pauses to listen to the music "So you wanted to marry me then?" She looks at him confused "No, I knew you were the one I was going to marry." He plants a kiss on Emily's lips "as soon as I saw you in that pink ruffle skirt and 'Hello Kitty' top." Jamie then looks her up and down "Where is that top? You looked really good in it and I never saw it again." She giggles at him "Really? I borrowed that top from (Name)." She tries to hide her glee at his romantic words "I still can't believe you remember what I wore." Jamie looks at her "Well you still remember what I wore right?" He asks with a slight pleading tone "Well yeah of course I do, but that's because I'm a girl. We remember these things." That makes Jamie laugh "That's a little sexist don't ya think?" He pinches her cheek. The song finishes and the DJ starts to put on some normal music, "Ladies and Gentlemen, If anyone has any requests just write it down on this pad and I'll play it. If you can, feel free to plug your iPods in if there is a certain song you want played."

(Your POV)  
"Alex is NOT scared of my brother" Sophie says turning to you "Yes he is. But that's ok Sophie," You put your hands on her shoulders "I'd be scared of him if I had to tell him I'm going out with you, especially after the London incident." You pull a face like you've just tasted a lemon, the memory being just as sour. "That was an unfortunate event, you know Jamie, he never loses his cool." You're shocked "The poor guy accidentally gave him the wrong order." Sophie replies "Well then, it was hardly Jamie's fault", You look at her, stunned, "Soph! We're all banned from Hard Rock because of Jamie going WAY over the top! How is THAT not his fault? Seriously?" She tries to find a comeback, "Well they should have better service." You look at her, shaking your head, but then with a smirk and wrapping an arm round her shoulders you say "Soph, be careful you don't get splinters next time you scrape the bottom of the barrel ok?" This makes her laugh, and a tiny look of relief glistens in her eyes as she realises that you're willing to drop this subject. "Anyway, He will talk to him, he's just waiting to better their relationship a little and get him alone to tell him..." you look at her with a reassuring smile. Then you remove your hands, go into a worried stance, pretend to bite your nails and lean into her ear "just as long as it's somewhere without easily throwable chairs." You both laugh and she hits your arm in protest. At that moment Jamie and Emily come over and you both greet them with hugs. As Jamie hugs you he whispers "Thanks for the Juno Idea." You smile and give him a thumbs up as he pulls away "No probs mate." At that point Alex comes running over and grabs all four of you in a huge cuddle, like the giant he is. "Hey guys, what's happenin' peeps?"

"Well, your crushing us for one," you wheeze at him. Realising this he puts you all down again "Oh, and the nineties called, they want their lingo back." He gives you the 'I-forgot-how-to-laugh' look and says "(Name), really? What on earth possessed you to wear orange? what a ghastly colour." For the next few seconds Alex feels really pleased with himself, then from behind him a voice asks "What's wrong with the colour orange?" Alex's eyes go wide and a bead of sweat starts to form on his brow, "Oh, well, um... Emily, see I... Um..." as he talks himself into a hole you tap him on his shoulder and say "ooh, nice one, really got me there." then you laugh and walk to the buffet, leaving him to his death. You parooz the buffet, searching for those lovely Dim Sum nibbles you had your eye on earlier. You finally spot one, but as you reach for it a hand whips it up before you had a chance to grab it. You turn your head to see who had nicked it from you. "You know what, I thought I hadn't seen you for a while. But I didn't expect you to nick my Dim Sum you git." Jack stands in front of you, clutching the food in his hand, white hair slightly whipped from his dancing and general merriment. He smiles, and moves his hand over to your plate and drops the food "I thought it would be a fun way to get your attention actually." You stare at the food on your paper plate "oh, right." You look back at him with a smile "Thank you, safe to say it worked." You giggle "So you've been enjoying yourself I see." He's leaning to one side, tie undone and top two buttons open, he looks very sexy. His left eyebrow raises in confusion, "your hair, it's messier than earlier" You reach out and stroke a couple of bangs out of his face. His hair feels so cool and crisp but still soft, perfect for running fingers through, you can't help but want to know what it looks like when wet. "Yeah well I was playing tag with a couple of those kids outside," he changes leg and gestures to the doors "then that 'Sexy and I know it' song came on and I had to come in and dance to it because that song is my joint." That makes you laugh "why are you laughing?" once you finish you say "it's nothing really, just you saying that made me think of a song I like." He moves a little closer and asks "would that song be Santana DVX by any chance?" a hint of excitement in his eyes, though voice still as cool as a cucumber. "OH MY GOD! Yeah It is, you know the Lonely Island too?" He shifts his weight again and gestures to himself with his thumbs "Baby, I made them cool."

"Oh really? ok then. It's nice to meet someone with such a good quality." You say, turning back to the buffet and putting a couple of 'pigs-in-blankets' on your plate. He then asks you "what quality?" expecting a flirtatious reply. "Modesty." you say sarcastically, stuffing a spring role into your mouth. He looks shocked, but then a slight smile dances on his lips, "I've just met you and you're making fun of me." You put the plate in the bin and, walking a little closer to him, you say "I only treat my friends with such levels of sarcasm and disdain," then each hand holds onto a side of his jacket, pulling yourself slightly closer to him "so you should consider yourself lucky then." With that he puts his hands on your hips "So you count me as a friend then do you?" He moves closer, he is but an inch or two away from you now. "Well," you start, running your finger up and around the lapel of his jacket, "any friend of Jamie's is a friend of mine, naturally." You look up at him. As you find your neck reclining further and further back you realise this is the first time you've noticed just how tall he really is. At that moment your ears prick up as a song begins to play "aww, I love this song." He stops looking at you and moves his head to get a better listen to the song then says "I don't think I've heard this song before." You're shocked at this "aww, really? this is one of my favourite songs. 'Iris' by the GooGoo Dolls, lovely song." You close our eyes and start to mouth along to the words, being very careful not to sing too loud so that he might hear you. At that moment he takes your hands and you feel yourself being pulled towards the dance-floor. "What are you doing?" You ask, slightly confused. When on the dance floor he whips you round into a tight embrace and, very simply, says "I'm dancing with you, what does it look like?" You are completely dazed and confused by what had just happened. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close; you instinctively put your hands on his shoulders and rest your arms on his strong chest, your touch making out the muscles concealed beneath. He starts to gently sway you as you dance, keeping perfect time to the music and showing a natural flare for dance. While captured in your trance he continues your conversation, "This is a nice song, I can see why you like it."

"Yeah? Well it's not just the song, it was in a film I really like, so that holds a good memory for me." You say as you look up at him. Your eyes make contact; 'Such beautiful blue eyes, almost hypnotic... such lovely eyes.' You think to yourself slightly slipping back into your trance, when you realise that you've been staring for a while 'Oh god, (Name) look somewhere else... God, I must have been staring forever... Look at the floor, just look at the floor, don't look at him, just look at the floor...' So you look at the floor. "Oh really? It was in a movie? What movie was that?... (Name)?... (Name) are you ok?" His left hand then moves from your waist to your chin, slightly tilting it to get a look at your face. You snap back to life. "Yes? oh... yeah yeah, I'm alright, just was away with the fairies then, sorry. What did you say?" You blink a little at him, he returns a couple himself "Umm... Well I was asking about the song..." You interrupt "Oh, yeah. Well the song was in this film called "City Of Angels." and it's a really lovely film. It's got Nicholas Cage in it." He looks at you a little blank in expression. "Oh, he was in "Ghost Rider" and "The Sorcerers Apprentice"." You explain, but he replies with "Sorry, don't know him. Don't get to watch many movies or TV." Your hands lift as he shrugs at his comment. "Oh? Why's that then?" You ask, genuinely interested. "My lifestyle is pretty hectic, and I've never really thought of them as a thing to do." He explains "Though I do go to the movies occasionally, but that is very occasionally." You listen intently to what he has to say, then ask "Well what was the last film you went to see?" Jack is weaving you in and out of the various couples on the dance floor and you think to yourself 'Wow, he must be good, we're getting a few strange looks.' He answers you "Jamie's film." This remark brings your attention right back to him, "Oh really? "Rise of the Guardians"?" As he opens his mouth you blurt out "Oh, that's who you remind me of. Jack Frost from R.O.T.G. Actually, you look like him and have the same name, are you who he based the character on?" A little taken aback he nods, "Well, kinda," he confirms before he gets a little irritated "though the movie company were the ones who decided to make me look like a kid, which I don't." This makes you giggle, "Well I can see that, there is nothing 'kid' like about the way you look." This obviously makes him happy as a smirk plays on his lips. No sooner you see that smile, he has you in a tight embrace and is slowly dipping you backwards in fashion to the last few chords of the music. "Well, I must say I am pleased to know that you think that." He utters, sending shivers up your spine and releasing a million butterfly's from their cage within your stomach. As the song comes to a close, he slowly brings you back to your feet. As you stand there, out of breath and slightly hovering in your own little world, Jack takes your hand, bows a little and lightly places a kiss on the back of your hand. "Thank you for the dance Miss (Surname)" and with that he walks away, leaving you on the floor and feeling like you've just run through Disney World at top speed; Out of breath, excited, and with a smile on your face.


	4. Chapter 4

You watch as Jack walks away from you, still slightly hazy from what had just occurred. When you finally snap out of your trance you notice a couple of the children playing with and moving the wedding gifts, trying to guess what's inside. "Oi you lot. Leave those alone, they're not for you, you cheeky little gits." you start to shout as you walk over. At the sound of your voice they quickly disperse laughing and carry on their game, some running over to Jack to see if he can play with them again. You watch them a moment, laughing to yourself as he gives a couple of them piggy-backs, then you return to sorting the presents out again. At that point there is a tap on your shoulder and you hear "Excuse me dear?" As you turn round there is a very well dressed older lady there, "Oh hello Mrs Bates, how are you?" You bring Jamie's mum into a hug, "I am very well thank you (Name), and how many times must I tell you? Please call me Sandra, Mrs Bates makes me feel so old." She returns the hug and gives you a smile, "OK Sandra, sorry. So have you enjoyed today?" You ask her as reorganise the 'Going-on-honeymoon' present pile. "Oh yes, you did such a brilliant job for them today. I wish you were mine and Geoffrey's friend when we got married." This makes you very happy to hear "Aww, Sandra, that's so lovely of you to say. Thank you, I wish I was too, I would have made it one to remember for you." You beam at her showing your sincerity. "You're such a sweet girl, my children are very lucky to have you as a friend." She holds your hand and strokes the skin very gently, the her expression dims slightly, "are you alright though my dear?" You're confused "Yes, of course I am." You look at her, searching for a sign to why she asked such a question. "It's just you worried me a little earlier, and a couple of others too." This makes you a little pensive "Why?" The lady continues to hold your hand, and occasionally pats it, "well, when you were dancing on your own earlier; it was like you thought you were dancing with someone, and you were even talking to yourself." This shocks you a little "No, I wasn't dancing on my own. I was dancing with the good looking gentleman with the white hair." She then starts to look around the room, searching for him, "white hair? Where dear?" You look straight to where jack and the children were playing tag, "over there, see?" You point in Jack's direction. She looks back at you, "Are you feeling ok honey? There isn't anyone there, Just little Tommy and his friends." You look back at her, confusion running wild in your mind. She pats you worriedly on the arm and says "Maybe you worked yourself a little too hard today, sorting this all out by yourself. (Name), get a little rest and something to drink, you must be exhausted"

"O,Ok... Yeah I will." You're so confused, but as you walk over to the bar you notice Sophie downing her 3rd Mojito. She sees you coming, "(Name)!" She shouts, flinging her arms wide open and spilling the remains of her drink over the couple next to her. After her attempt at apologising to the couple and then trying to wipe the drink off of the mans crotch you decide to take/carry her to the bathroom. "WOOHOO, great Idea (Name). Open bar, soooo having one of them when I get married to your brother. Oops." She staggers into the bathroom and falls onto the floor. "Yeah, that'll be the day; When the bride and Groom are the ones making the embarrassing drunken speeches." You jeer as you pick her up and sit her on bathroom sofa. "Oh don't be like that (Nickname), just because you're a good girl and don't drink." You try to sit her up straight, which is proving difficult. "Soph, I only don't drink because I don't like the taste, no other reason than that, now hold still so I can get your shoes off." After removing her shoes, you sit next to her on the sofa, "Soph?" She flops her head in your direction "Yeahhhhh?" Her eyes are glazed and slightly red from her drinking. "Is your mum ok?" you ask as you pull the back of her dress before she falls off the sofa. "Yeah! Well I think she is, Why?" You move her body so that she is now laying on the sofa with her legs on your lap. "Well, she just asked me why I was dancing on my own earlier, which I wasn't I was with Jack, and when I pointed him out to her, she still couldn't see him." You look at Sophie for a response, but she is too busy playing with the small bell on her bracelet. "Sophie?" you shake her legs which brings her attention to your question, "Well that's because she doesn't believe in him?" You look at her like 'What?' She clumsily sits up and continues "Well, she's a grown up, and there are hardly any grown-ups that still believe in magic or the mystical beings of the world." She returns to playing with the bell. As she says this you twist your body so that you're facing her "What?" You suddenly push her hands and the bell down into her stomach to stop that infernal ringing and to catch her full attention. "Believing?! What has believing got to do with it?! and Grown up... What?!... I Don't understand!" Your hands move frantically as they help to express your frustration. "What are you talking about Soph?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S JACK FROST!!! DUH!" She shouts as she comes hurtling up to your face. The volume of her voice combined with her sudden movements must have been too much for her drunken condition, as she starts to hold her head, rock backwards and forwards and says "owow...Too Loud...owowowow...". You turn back, sitting perfectly straight on the sofa, silent and staring at the wall. You start to think 'What? No he's not. He can't be.There's no such thing, things like that aren't real. They're for children. Wait a minute...the children were the only ones that seemed to interact with him...Hold on, no 'cause Soph and Jamie were talking to him...But they met him when they were younger...(Name)?! Come on, that was just a story Jamie wrote, they weren't based on anything. They were just from his imagination...' After about 10 minutes of this, you're thoughts then turned to Jack himself 'OK, so...No, just no, he just can't be...He's a real person, I talked with him and touched him...though...he was quite cold, and his skin was a little unusually pale...but that isn't anything, I'm pale and I get cold hands sometimes...But cold chest? Cold suit too? In the middle of summer? Hmmm...And when we danced...We were getting some very strange looks...Actually, when I think about it, I was the one getting the strange looks...But that's not possible? Is it?' Your thought process stops completely for a couple of moments. Your brain tries to fight it; it tries to convince you that it's all poppycock and couldn't possibly be true. But slowly something inside you, inside your heart, gives in to the belief that is there, belief you haven't felt in a while. "Oh My God, I fancy Jack Frost." Those words didn't mean to escape your mouth, but the realisation of everything just brought you back down to earth. At this point, you notice that it is no longer just You and Sophie in the Ladies loo; Emily, Sophie and Jamie are crowded around you, staring at you desperately. This is embarrassing. "(Name)? Are you ok?" Jamie gently shakes your stiff shoulders "I think she's in shock. Sophie, why the hell did you tell her like that?" Emily hits Sophie in the arm as she continues to stroke your head. "Hey! Well I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know she'd go all Walt Disney and freeze on us?" She crosses her arms and stomps out of the room."Sophie does have a point though Jamie; if she believes in him how come it's such a shock to find out he's real?" she sits beside your silent and still body, wrapping her arm around you and stroking your hair again "And if she didn't believe in him before, how come she could see him?"

"I don't know sweetheart, (Name)? (Name) are you ok?" He shakes you a little more. "I fancy Jack Frost."They both look at each other, then back to you "What did you say honey?" before Emily gets a chance to rush the hair from your eyes you're up on your feet and pacing around the room. "How can that be though? Jack Frost? WHAT?!" Emily approaches you with caution "Are you ok sweetheart? Do you want a drink of water or something?" From behind, she places her hands on your shoulders and slowly pivots you. "I danced with Jack Frost..." Emily smiles at you "Yes my darling you did." You shoot her a look "I checked out Jack Frost!! Do you know how MAD that sounds?!" you brush off her hands and start to pace the room again "Well he is rather gorgeous, so not that mad (Name)." Jamie's head rears up suddenly "Hey!" She sends him an apologetic glance. "AHHH! I need some air, I need to get out." With that outburst you quickly leave Emily and Jamie in the loo and head outside. Once in the midnight air, your body finds a wall and slumps slowly down it, till you make contact with the ground. The cool night air ails your anxiety and helps to bring a bit more clarity to your mind. At that point you close your eyes, allowing yourself to calm down and think a little clearer. "(Name)? Are you alright?" As you hear that voice your eyes shoot open and you scramble to your feet "You... oh no no no, I don't want to talk to you." You point your finger at him as you begin to back up from him. "(Name), I just saw Jamie and he explained. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Jack holds up his hands and slowly makes his way towards you. "You can't be Jack Frost, that's not possible." You continue to back away, not taking your eyes off of him. At that moment your back foot slips at the edge of a stone staircase and you begin to fall. At that moment, Jack's staff come flying into his hands and he hooks you away from the edge and into his arms. "You should look where you're going, you could have been seriously hurt." He is holding you very close, almost imprinting you into his skin. Your head is on his chest and you can hear his heartbeat; hard and very fast. "How did you do that?" You move your head to look up at him, "how did you move so fast?" He gives a slight chuckle "I thought Sophie told you, I'm Jack Frost."

"Hold on, that doesn't necessarily prove you're... who you say you are." You tilt your head and look at him a little suspiciously. "You could just be a really good gymnast or something." Your one last attempt at resisting. "Ok," he leans down to your ear. His breath tickles along your earlobe and neck as he whispers "how about this?" At that moment you feel something cold land on your nose and you begin to look around. Snow begins to softly fall from the sky, only touching the small area around you and Jack. As you witness the beauty that surrounds you, Jack simply watches your expressions, smiling his snow-white smile as he does so. "Believe me now?" As he says this your gaze finds his. You stay there a while, just staring into his crystal clear, hypnotic, blue eyes. As your feelings of wonder, excitement and complete realisation fills your body you throw your arms around Jack's neck and hold onto him like a friend once known and dearly missed. "Oh My God, you really are him. You really are Jack Frost." You both stay there, just cuddling each other in the Summer Snow. Then a thought enters Jacks head, "hang on," he starts to pull back from you "if you really didn't believe in me, how come you can see me?" You look at him puzzled. As you go to reply you find that you have no explanation to give, and you pause a moment. "Do you know what? I actually have no idea then." You look at him and shrug, "maybe on some level I did believe? or it could be...?" you trail off in your thoughts "What? Could be what (Name)?" Jack bends down a little to meet your eyes. "Well, I have always believed in belief itself, strongly." He gives you a rather queer look, so you explain further, "Like, when I hear someone telling someone else that santa isn't real, or the easter bunny doesn't exist, just because they are 'too old' to still be believing in them. That makes my blood boil you know? Because if they want to believe in something, let them." You keep eye contact with him as you rant, "I mean Religion! Religion is purely based on faith and belief, yet we don't all go around saying that you're too old or young or different or... ANYTHING to be believing in God, or Buddha or Muhammad etc. Why should it be any different for childish fantasies? Children are the one last source of pure innocence and wonder, we shouldn't try to take that away from them too!" You notice, as your declaration comes to a close, you have walked away from Jack in a passionate rage and is now facing away from him. You turn to face him again, "Sorry. When I get started on a topic I care about I tend to go off on one." You clutch your arms around yourself and look down at your feet. Jack walks up to you and holds your shoulders, "(Name), I thought that outburst, though a little sudden, was really brilliant."

"It was weird and embarrassing." You mumble, still staring at the ground. "(Name)?" you do not answer him. "(Name)!" he grabs your chin with his right hand and commands you to face him, "I thought that was passionate and showed that you have a pure and caring heart." You look into his beautiful eyes "Really? You don't think it was too 'Miss America' wannabe-ish?" This makes him laugh and he removes his hand from your chin, "Haha, No, I don't. And I have decided; That is the reason you can see me." His hands return to coiling themselves round your waist and pulling you into his body. "Oh good. You're really lovely, hope you know that." You rest your hands on his chest and place your head on your hands, folding yourself into his embrace. "Maybe it was a little sickly." He playfully jeers in reply to your comment, placing his chin on top of your head. You slightly slap him and giggle at his comment, "Sod." As you both stand there, gently swaying, footsteps can be heard from behind you, "Hey (Name)! A lot of the guests are leaving, do you wanna start... Hold on, who are you Pal? What you doing with my sister?" At that moment Alex shoves you away and has Jack up against the wall. "Alex!! No!! Leave Jack alone!!" You start to pound on his back "Oh Jack? You've learnt his name eh? State your interest with my sister boy!" Alex is getting increasingly angry so you squeeze yourself in between them and push Alex off Jack with surprising force. "Alex, listen to me. He's Jamie's best friend, and he's friends with Emily and Sophie too. So leave him alone you stupid Twat!" You turn to Jack behind you "Oh my god, are you ok? I'm so Sorry Jack, I'm so..." Alex gets back on his feet and starts to slur, he's been drinking too, "I saw him touching you." Alex wobbles furiously, pointing his finger at the two of you. "Yes, we were cuddling each other, EACH OTHER Alex!! I was holding him too." You walk over to your older brother and try to hold him still as you talk to him, "He was being the perfect Gentleman Alex, I promise you. We were just talking, then he cuddled me because I got a bit cold. He didn't do anything Lex, I promise." You clasp your arms around your brother in an attempt to hug the anger out of him. Alex holds your face in his hands "(Nickname), (Nickname) (Nickname) (Nickname). I Love you you know, you're my little sister and I will do anything to protect you from harm. I swear this on my life *Hick*" You can smell beer on his breath, but his words still bring a smile to your face "I know Big brother, I know. And I love you too, very much." And with that you give him a very big and loving cuddle, but as you do this he points at Jack and says "I'm watching you m'lad." Then does a finger signal to match. "Oh (Name), almost forgot..."

"What is it Alex?" you say to him as you slowly let go, making sure he doesn't fall. "The guests are leaving so I came out to ask if you want the presents moving now?" He starts to wobble as he says this, eyes blinking furiously as he tries to stay awake. "Oh ok, thank you Alex. Yeah I would like them moved to their designated places please." He nods at you and starts to sway violently as he makes his way back to the party, so you run under his right arm to help him balance. "I don't need help to walk, I'm fine, I'm *Hick* fine." Alex protests. "Oh I know Lex, I'm cold and I need to come with you anyway because I'm the only one who knows where the presents are going, eh?" You lie to your brother, to help his pride and ego stay, remotely, intact. At that moment the weight of Alex seems to lift a bit and you glance across Alex's chest and see Jack, taking the wait of his other arm. "You? Who are you again?"Alex looks at Jack, "I'm Jack, I'm here to help with the moving of the gifts." Alex then starts to slap Jack in the face "Good Lad, good lad, thanks mate." You both carry Alex back and lay him down on one of the sofa's in the hallway before making your way to the now empty hall.


	5. Chapter 5

After the initial clean up and sort out of the hall everyone makes their way to the cars, both Sophie and Alex being carried of course. Once everyone is sorted and seen into the cars safely you tell Jamie to go to the Hotel. "But what about you guys? Don't you need help with the gifts?" He asks politely, though you can tell he is itching to get away. "Jamie we'll be fine. I'll help her get the gifts ready and packed, don't you worry. You guys go and have a good time; don't let that bridal suite go to waste." Jack comes up behind you before you have a chance to say anything. "Besides Jame, we've already sorted them really. The ones you two can open tomorrow are in your car and the ones that are going back to yours are in my car. So you go, go enjoy yourself." You tell Jamie, then you give him a hug and he leaves with Emily in their car. You both wave them good bye then you turn to Jack, "OK, now." You stand there, staring at the presents and the two drunkards in the car. "How are we gonna get all of them in there with those two? There isn't enough room" You walk over to Sophie's car door and try to straiten her and Alex out, making a bit more room for presents. "Ok, well let's try and put the presents in, see how many of the big ones we can fit in." So you and Jack start to push, pull, shove and stuff presents into the car, at which point you wish you hired a bigger car than the Nissan Juke. "It's no use, we can't fit any more in." You turn round to the pile of presents still on the ground "And we've still got to fit all them in, AHHH!" Both your hands slap your face and slowly slide down in frustration. "(Name), I think I have an Idea." Jack says "What is that?" You look up at him; Jack is currently sitting on his Staff, one leg bent the other swinging freely. As you look over his posture you think about just how sexy he looks. "Well," he suddenly comes somersaulting to floor, adding to his raw sexiness, "Why don't we take that big one out first? ah." He walks to the car and starts moving presents then brings a huge present out of the boot. "The Punchbowl?" You walk over to help him get it out of the boot. "Yeah, then we can fit more of the other presents in." So you both then start placing some of the smaller gifts in the boot. Sure enough you are able to fit a lot more gifts in with that gone, but there is still a fairly sizeable amount of presents left and the punchbowl too. "Now what are we gonna do with these?" You scratch your head "I could go ahead and drop these off then come back and get the rest. Oh but then I'll be leaving you here."

"That doesn't matter, I'm fine on my own, but I don't think you should go on your own. With those two passed out you'd be in and out on your own all the time, and I don't like the sound of that, especially at this late hour." Jack looks at you, head shaking at the idea. You look at your watch "Yeah I suppose, also it's almost two, the hotel closes bookings at 4 and doesn't open again till 7, so I wouldn't be able to make it in time anyway. What are we gonna do?" Defeated, you slump your body against the car, hands covering your now tired eyes. Then you feel Jacks arms wrap round you from the front "Don't worry (Name), I'll take the remaining ones." You look at him, confused "How? You don't have a car." At that moment he removes one of his hands and stretches it out towards the emptiness of the car park. He puts his lips to your ear and, like a cool breeze sending gentle shivers down your spine, whispers "Watch." As the word leaves his lips, a small blizzard starts to form in the dark of the parking-lot and you can make out something... something being formed out of... formed out of ICE! Look at him in pure shock and then back at the blizzard, not able to believe what you are seeing. Once the blizzard clears you slowly walk towards the ice sculpture, stunned and awestruck. "It's a Cage! It's an Ice Cage!!!" You place your hand carefully on the bars of the cage, your fingers tracing the intricate designs of the iced poles. "It's beautiful, how the hell did you...?" You turn round to ask him, but you are met by a wall of white cloth and buttons. "You like it then?" Jack is standing directly behind you, he has taken his jacket and tie off. Though you're caught between a cage of Ice and the spirit of Winter himself, you feel your body heat up and a thin layer of sweat form of your brow. "L, Like it? I love it. It's simply beautiful." He smiles at you, happy at your reaction, "Good, well I'll start loading the remaining presents into here and you get into the car and drive to the hotel." He walks you to the car and pats you lightly on the backside, making you blush happily. "What about you? What are you gonna do about getting there?" You try to say seriously, but your giggly-excitement gets the better of you and shows in your voice. "Well, I'm gonna take this and follow you on the wind." You look at him, ready to poke holes in his plan, then you remember who he is; Jack Frost, he controls winter weather and the wind, and can basically do anything he wants to. "Oh, Ok then. That's a good plan." You open the driver-side door and get in but, just before you close the door, you get out again and run over to Jack, who is loading the presents into their ornate carriage. "Jack?!"

"Mhhmm?... Woah!" As he turns to the sound of your voice you fling your arms around his neck and hug him. "You're just so cool," you pull back to look at him "I can't believe you really are Jack Frost, this is just so awesome. Just... Wow!" You give him another quick cuddle and then dart back to the car. As you open the door you look back at him and give another excited squeal at the knowledge that you've spent an entire night with The Jack Frost!!! You have now 100% come to the realisation of the situation and that everything; you're childhood hopes, dreams and wishes are all real and that, most importantly, Magic does exist, and you danced with it.

(Jack's POV)  
He watches you pull away and into the street, the touch of you still lingering and the smell of you filling his mind, making him smile brightly and unwillingly. When he notices this he steps back a bit and puts his hands on his head, "Jack, what the hell are you doing?" He shakes his head as he loads some more presents into his ice-cage. "You've only just met this girl, only just met her." He continues to rant to himself. He closes and locks the cage door, then turns and slunches onto the bars, hands in pockets and looking back in the direction you left from."You've met her once, ONCE Jack. What's wrong with you?" He scolds himself, head flopping and eyes squinting. "You've never really looked at girls before, so why get an interest now, after more than 300 years?" He sighs deeply, drawing a hand through his hair as he does so. He notices something about his hair and looks at his hand, thumb running over his fingertips. Water? His fingers and hair are wet and he stars to think 'Why is my hair wet? It hasn't rained. Unless..." He then starts to remember the incident you both shared out on the grounds; You slipping, his saving you and the moment in the Snow. Once again a smile creeps across his face, "What? No, no, no!" And once again he scolds himself, "No, not this. And NOT with one of Jamie's friends, that's just not acceptable Jack, NO!" In his resolution he commands a large gust of wind to sweep him and the gifts away to find your car. After about 10 minutes of searching he finds you and follows you.

(Meanwhile, in Your POV)  
You close the door, put the key in the ignition, seat belt, mirror, signal and manoeuvre out of the car park, grinning like a cat the whole time. "That's Jack Frost... I got to dance with the real Jack Frost... My life is soooo cool..." You continue like this, elated and hands drumming energetically to the songs on the radio, completely oblivious to anything other than the road and your thoughts. "I see you and Jack have really hit it off." You scream and start to wobble furiously on the road as the shock takes hold. "SOPHIE! Don't DO that, especially while I'm driving. It's dangerous." You look back at her quickly, letting her see the panic on your face before returning your gaze to the road. "Oh keep your pantyhose on, nothing happened. And stop dodging my question." You look at her through the Rear-View mirror, still annoyed at her, "Nice to see you're awake then, and I am not dodging your question; you didn't ask me one, you made a statement." She sticks her tongue out at you in a childish fashion then leans back and crosses her arms, "Ok Mom. Geez, you don't have to pick up on everything I say, like you're the grammar police or summin'." You don't even bother to glance at her, "I wasn't pointing out your grammar, you're grammar was perfectly fine. I was merely saying that I can't dodge a question if one wasn't asked. Simple." She gives you the evils before looking out of the window, "God, it's like being back at school. You're younger than me, can you start acting like it please?" She says sarcastically, to which you reply "I will, when you start acting like you're older than me. But, until that day comes, at least one of us has to act like a responsible adult," You catch her gaze in the mirror "and I don't see that being you." After saying that you feel rather triumphant, and that's when she changes subject "So, you and Jack, what's going on there then?" She says, putting extra emphasis on the question. "What do you mean Soph?" You ask, though you know perfectly well what she means, and you're having trouble hiding the smile that proves it. "You know what! The dancing, the flirtatious gestures, the tight embraces..." each one entering your mind as she lists them, creating capsules of ecstasy within your body. "So? What's that all about? Do you really fancy him then?" That last one grabs your attention. "What? I never said that." You quickly look round at her, showing your confusion. "Yes you did."

"When?" you ask, pitch getting slightly higher."When you were going all mental in the toilet; you said 'I Fancy Jack Frost' just before you went into your 'But-he-can't-be-real' rant." She does the crazy gesture at you with her hands. "Well you spend 20 years being told he, amongst others aren't real, then finding out that the guys you've spent half the night dancing with is Jack frickin' Frost. See how you go." You moan at her, sending her looks in the mirror. "OK, ok. Geez, no need to get so defensive, I was only asking." She slumps back into her chair, crossing her arms again and there is silence again, except for Alex's snoring. "How can you put up with that snoring? It would drive me insane!" Your eyes widen from the frustration his infernal snoring is filling you with. "I hardly notice it now. I like it actually, lets me know he's still alive." She looks at her boyfriend lovingly and strokes his head. As you look at him; mouth wide open, snoring like a steam train and drooling, you really wonder what the hell she sees in him. "What the hell do you see in him?" She looks back at you, her face asking the question. "Well, you're a nice, sweet and beautiful young girl and he's just my big, stinky, stupid brother." She smiles a little and looks back at him, "you can't help who you fall in love with, and I did very soon after meeting him." Your heart beams as she talks with such caring for your brother, that's what you want to feel one day. You sigh and decide to give in, "Yes." Still looking at Alex, she replies "Yes to what (Nickname)." You take a breath, "Yes, I do kinda fancy Jack." Her head shoots up to meet your gaze in the mirror, "Oh My God," she moves so that her hands are resting on the back of your chair and her face is next to yours "Really? Like, really really?" This makes you giggle, "Yes, really really." She makes a high-pitch girlie noise and starts to clap her hands. "Shhhh, you'll wake Alex. Shut up!" She clasps her mouth with both hands and whispers "Sorry, but that's really great news." She starts to lightly hit you on your shoulders, "haha, thanks. Is it though?" You shrug your shoulders. "Yeah, sure it is. I mean, you actually like somebody. That in itself is a huge feat, and he's already great friends with your friends, AND he can fly."

"How is the flying relevant to anything?" You ask her through the mirror. "It's not, it's just really really cool." She grins at you. "You do make me laugh Soph. He is really funny, and exciting, and a great dancer." Then Soph adds "Not to mention Smokin' Hot." This makes you giggle, "Oh yeah, he certainly is that. That's irony for ya." You chuckle to yourself "What is?" Sophie asks you. "That the hottest guy I've ever met is, literally, the coldest person on the planet." The truth of that statement makes you both laugh. "That is one thing though," you start "he is soooo much hotter than in the film. What happened there? He looks like he's about 14 in the film, but about 22-23 in real life. And he's so much better looking in the face." Sophie nods along to your question then answers, "the production changed bits to make it more relatable to kids, including the way he looked." You accept her explanation, "At least they kept the personality he same." You quip to your friend, but then she says "Actually, they changed that too." She obviously sees the confusion on your face "He is a prankster, and loves to play around and have fun, all that was correct. But he's a lot more sarcastic, and stand-offish than they showed." The last bit surprises you a little, "Stand-offish?" You want to understand what she means by that. "Yeah... Just, because he spent hundreds of years not being seen by other people, and spending a very long time of his life alone with no memories," she pauses a second, "He learnt to shut himself off a little from caring about people." She looks at you in the mirror, and can obviously see the disappointment in your eyes as she begins to say "Though, since Jame and I became friends with him, he's got tons better. Also, he meets up with Sandy a lot, and they've become quite close friends, so he's opened up soooo much." You take a hand off the wheel and pat one of hers, "Don't worry honey. I know; all those years in solitary must have had an effect on him, bless his cotton socks." You smile to try and hide your dismay. You return your hand to the steering wheel and continue your journey in silence. It wasn't long to the hotel now, but those last few minutes seemed a little longer due to the small tremor of disappointment still in your heart. You pull up to the front of the hotel with only 30 minutes till check-in closes. You quickly rush in with Sophie and you check in, putting your brother under your name *Cringe*. After doing so and collecting your room cards Sophie and you rush back out and grab Alex to get him into a room, and out of the way. As you send Sophie and an unfortunate bell-boy up carrying Alex, you and a couple of other bell-boys grab the presents from your car and head up to your room. During the rush your hair has come out of it's pin and flows elegantly down the sides of your face, swishing beautifully with every move. As the bell-boys go up to your room with the last of the presents from your car, you drive the car to the car-park to find a spot. Once parked, you walk round to the back of the car and wait there for the rest of the presents. "Oh where are you Jack? Hurry the hell up!"

"Well sorry." Jack then appeared on the roof of your car, making you jump."I was still loading this cage when you left," he taps the bars of the cage "then had to find you, which was no easy task, I tell you." As he speaks, he jumps off the car-roof onto the ground next to. He slowly rises from a crouched position to a very close one, not more than a inch away from your flushing face. "Ok then, thank you for doing this and bringing them to me." You say, voice quavering a little. "It's no problem," he says stoically, leaning on the car and crossing his arms, "anything for Jamie boy." He's changed from earlier; he's got a little...colder. "I know, but still thank you for doing that." You say blankly, turning to the cage. You try to bring it down yourself but it's too heavy, "here, let me do it." Jack brushes you out of the way as he goes to get the cage down. His strong and muscular arms can be seen flexing through his shirt, the street light acting like an X-ray through the slick fabric. He picks up the cage and places it at your feet, though you are still fixed on his arms."So," His speech breaks your concentration, "what am I doing with these?" He asks briskly, leaning on one leg and looking at you. "They need to go to my room, room 1285, on the 12th floor." You reply. "These are the ones that you are taking back to their house tomorrow for them to open when they get back right?" He says, well actually, kinda sneers. "Yeah, why?" He is being funny, is he angry at you? "Well why are you taking them to your room? Why don't you save yourself all this trouble and eave them in the car?" He IS angry at you? Why? Is it because of what Alex did? Or because you left him to pack the other presents himself? You start to get a little upset so bend down, pretending to look over the presents.

(Jack's POV)  
He watches as your body sinks to look at the presents through the bars of the cage. "I don't want to take a chance of them being stolen." You say, your voice sounds like it's cracking a little. 'Is she OK?' he thinks to himself 'She doesn't sound as happy as she did earlier.' Then you look up at him; eyes glistening, light illuminating your face and hair. 'God, she is beautiful' He says to himself as he gazes upon you. You continue to speak, voice cracking a little more than before. "I would never forgive myself if I lost the gifts from their friends and family;" You go back to looking at the gifts, right hand lovingly stroking the one closest to you "Gifts that will be constant reminders of this day." Tears start to form down your cheeks, like small diamonds in the glow of the street light. 'Is she crying? Does she care that much about Jamie and Emily?'.

(Your POV)  
"Well, if you care that much about them," Jack says, opening the cage, "we better start taking these up to your room then." You stand up while wiping your tears, still not looking at him, "Yeah, thanks." You both start take some of the presents, Jack taking a couple of the heavy ones and you taking the rest. Just before you enter the Hotel you quickly realise something, "They can't see you!" You whip the both of you round a corner. "Yeah, your point being?" Sarcasm again. "It's gonna look kinda weird, a bunch of floating presents don't ya think?" You jeer straight back at him, you're getting a little sick of the way he's talking to you now. "Don't worry about that doll, I've got that completely under control." He puts the presents down by your feet "Watch this."And with that he starts to walk towards the hotel entrance. 'Doll? DOLL? Who does he think he is patronising me like that? I know he's angry about Alex pushing him earlier, but that's no reason to be such an arse.' Your inner-Goddess once again makes an appearance. 'Don't cry anymore tears girl. You are obviously tired or you wouldn't have let him get that far under your skin.' You nod at her empowering words, feeling increasingly confident with every thought. You are now ready to show him a piece of your mind and let him know that he can't talk to you like that. Then everything crumbles and your strong-will resistance disappears. Jack emerges from the foyer, what seems to be in slow motion in your head; taking long strides, one hand in his pocket the other saluting you as he walks towards you. But it's the wink. The wink he sends you was the last blow to your defiance, and it was such a devastating blow even your inner-Goddess gives in and just drools to his blatant eroticism. "Done." And that one word was the last of it, just a broom to sweep up any resistance that remains. "What did you do?" You sigh, more at your lack of will power than at him. "You'll see, come on." He picks up the presents again, taking some of yours and hangs some of the bagged ones on his staff. "What are you doing?" You ask puzzled as he lightens the amount of presents you hold. At that moment he takes your now free hand and looks at you sharply in the eye, "Now we need to run!"

"What?!" But before you could ask, he was pulling you at speed towards the elevator. As you ran towards the other end on the reception, you notice a large crowd of hotel staff in the bar; Something very large and white in the middle of them. Jack sends a sharpe gust of wind to the up button on the lift and, just as it opens, you both slide in. As you both were travelling at some speed, you slide just a little too quickly and it was sure you were going to crash into the back wall. But you don't. Instead of clattering into a heap of pain and presents, you feel something wrap round your waist and stop you in your tracks. You open your eyes, realising you weren't gonna smack into anything, and look up. Behind you was Jack, holding a firm arm around your waist and looking down at you with a smile and shocking-blue eyes. Your heart skips a beat, your mouth goes dry and, standing there in his embrace, only one thought occupies your mind. "Are you ok?" He asks you, not breaking your gaze. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me." You both stay in that position, neither of you making any attempt to move. What's going through his head? "No problem..." He trails off. His face gets closer to yours; you can feel his breath tickle your ear and the side of your neck, his eyes making sly looks to your lips, you know what's coming.


	6. Chapter 6

However, just at that moment, you notice the presents in his hands were about to topple over, so you rush to catch them and place them on the floor. Your sudden movement means that you have now moved to the other side of the elevator, causing the moment between you to pass. You look at each other again, disappointment engulfing your heart. "Well that was close." You say, trying to clear the tension in the air. At this he gives you a strange look. "The presents, they would have broken." You say to him. "Oh right. Yeah." He says with a look of realisation and, strangely, relief. The look he gives stirs a thought in you 'Did he actually WANT to kiss me?' The thought confuses you, remembering his behaviour to you back in the car park, which in turn confuses you further after the way he was with you at the wedding. It's at that moment you remember about the incident with Alex outside the hall. "Um, Jack?" You say timidly. "Yeah? What floor are you on again?" He asks, turning to face the plethora of buttons behind him. "What?... Oh, um..." You fumble around your pockets before producing your key card. "1285, so the 12th floor please." At that he presses a button and turns back round, the lift starts to move. You bite the bullet and, still looking down at your key card, say "I'm Sorry." Jack quickly looks up at you and you look at him "I'm sorry for what Alex did to you back at the party. He was drunk and thought..."

(Jack's POV)  
"And thought I was doing something to you, I know." He finishes your sentence. "I understand that completely, and don't blame him at all for what he did." He says to you in all sincerity. "And I'm sorry for leaving you on your own to fill the cage with the presents." You list off the only other thing he could be angry about. "I told you (Name), I'm perfectly fine on my own. I was more concerned about you being on your own." Which was the truth. "Then why were you angry with me earlier?" You question, frustration now forming in your words. "I'm not angry at you. What are you talking about?" He replies with shock in his face. "Back in the car-park, you were talking to me badly and were being really harsh and, quite frankly, a little nasty." He looks down, thinking to back in the car-park. Then he remembers, 'Yeah, maybe I was a little harsh, but she didn't seem bothered by it then. Actually she only seemed to care about the presents. What a thing to cry...wait...' Another thought enters his head. 'Oh my god, that was because of me!? Was I that mean to her?' He walks over to you and puts a hand to your cheek. He begins to gently stroke you with his thumb, feeling the softness of your skin under his touch. "Sorry," he whispers. You look up at him and he can see the tiredness and hurt in your eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier. I didn't mean to upset you." He says, looking at you with genuine eyes. He moves, now pressing you against the wall of the lift, both hands clasping your cheeks and eyes searching your face. 'I can't say no to the way I feel towards her. She is too pure for me to deny it.' With that thought occupying his mind, and with those big, beautiful eyes looking up at him, he decides to let himself go in for that kiss again.

(Your POV)  
You look up at him, the feeling of want and thought of 'oh yes god please' drifting back into your body and mind. You know what he's feeling because you're feeling it too; and it is that feeling that causes your eyes to close and your face to raise to meet his. Unfortunately, the lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal a very young luggage boy. 

The realisation of someone watching made you jump, causing your position to change and Jack to miss your lips. You were ready for yet another twang of disappointment to pierce your heart, however you feel a cold yet warm sensation on your head. "Oh, I am so sorry... I shall... Uh...I'll... Hnn..." And with that the poor boy leaves in a hurry. You both stand there a moment, Jack hasn't moved a muscle; he stands, pinning you against the wall with his body, hands wrapped round the tops of your arms, eyes still closed and lips burning into your forehead. Making his mark on you as he places the kiss that was meant for your lips on your brow. 

Jack pulls away slowly, leaving you in your own world. Still and silent, you raise a hand to your forehead; your fingertips dance across the tingling-cold patch on your skin and a smile spreads across your face. "Now, that's an expression I could get used to." Your face turns red as you realise that Jack has been watching you. You start to scrabble around the floor picking up the presents and trying to avoid his gaze. "Umm, can you help me please? Just I can't pick these up on my own." You say to him as you pick up the ones you had earlier and briskly walking past him and to the left. You are walking to your room when, suddenly, an assortment of wedding gifts float past you on a gust of wind, closely followed by Jack himself. You stand there and watch Jack as we floats past you, lounging on his back, legs crossed and waving at you. You chuckle to yourself at his obvious display of peacocking and continue your way down the hall again; as you take your first step Jack makes a shipping motion with his had and you are then lifted into the air. You feel your body being lifted into the air and the presents being removed from your hands by the wind and, once the surprise and wonder subsides, you cross your arms and just let him have his fun.

As you approach your room, you watch as the presents are piled neatly on the side of the wall and Jack land effortlessly beside them. "You're so cocky." You jest, looking at him as he sets you also come to a halt in front of him. "Yeah," he shrugs "but you love it." A smirk appears on your face as he says this, but you desperately try to hide it as you open the door. You walk into your suite and turn on the lights, still trying to hide your face. "Nice room." Jack walks in casually and looks around your huge hotel room, "Rather big just for you though, don't ya think?" You walk through from the living area to the bedroom and sit of the bed to take your jewellery off. "Yeah well it was booked to accommodate both Alex and me, because Jamie doesn't know about Sophie and my brother..." Once your jewellery is on the side table, you walk to the ensuite and close the door enough for Jack still to hear you.

(Jack's POV)  
Jack is walking around the living area. Listening to you and admiring the fine decor and spacious surroundings he jumps over the back of one of the couches. "Really? How come?" He isn't really listening to your answer as he is too busy getting comfortable. He can faintly hear your voice "Well, I think Alex is a bit scared of him, actually I know he is, with good reason though." Jack can hear you from the bathroom, but this comment shocks him a little, "What do you mean 'with good reason'?" He can hear the bathroom door close. "Well, Jamie has been known to have a temper from time to time." Jack jumps up on the sofa and moves so he's leaning on the back of it. "What Jamie? Our Jamie? Little Jamie?" 

(Your POV)  
At that moment you come in from the Bedroom, trying to remove your hair from its bun-like up-do. "Well he's not so little anymore as you may have noticed, but yes. He does have a little temper on him when he gets nervous really. But he's still a good lad, I mean... BLAST IT."

"What?" Jack asks, but he is staring at you as if in a state of shock. You are wearing a black silk negligee nighty with a matching silk robe. Both show off your curvy figure and nice sized breasts, leaving the boy mesmerised. Your arms come crashing down from your hair in a tantrum, "I can't get my hair out of this bloody contraption." You say to him, blowing some rogue hair from your face. "Do you want me to see if I can get it out?" You look at him from the strands of now shaggy-looking hair covering your face. "Yeah... That'd be great actually... Thanks." You, surprised, make your way over to him and sit in front of him on the sofa. "I would be able to do it myself, just I can't see it."

"Neither can I with the amount of hair you have, haha." Jack jokes as he puts his hands in your hair trying to find the weird ring thing in your hair. "Yeah, haha. Thank you tho...ohhh" While searching for the ring, his fingers begin to lightly massage your head, sending small shivers and electrical bolts up and down your neck. "It's no problem, don't want you being uncomfortable in the night eh? Are my fingers too cold? Ah, found it." No, the coldness of his fingers adds to the tingling pleasure that you are now feeling, "No, not at all. Why?" You stifle a moan as his cool fingers now delicately try to remove the ring from your hair. "Just you shiver whenever I move my hand." At that your eyes widen and you stiffen a bit, "Yeah... Well... I guess they are kinda cold." You attempt to fide your actual motives. 'Well, that was great, hid that one really well." your inner-goddess taunts you and makes an OK sign. At that moment, an avalanche of hair cascades down your face. "Got it." Jack says triumphant and waves the hair-ring in front of you as proof. "I think I realised." You joke as you move to show Jack his handy work. "Oh, haha. Sorry about that. He moves your hair away from your face to your left shoulder, revealing you smiling at him. "Much better." He whispers to you as your face comes into view. "Not really, I look a mess right now. A bit too much partying thinks I." You says cooly as your inner-goddess repeats, 'Get of the sofa, get off the sofa, get off the sofa...' So with that you got off the sofa and walked to the door and opened it to the presents. As you go to pick up a present you hear Jack rom behind you, "Don't worry, I'll get them." and he clicks his fingers together. Once again the presents are levitated into the air and whooshed through the door to be piled in front of the two armchairs in the corner of the living area. You look at the presents, then back at Jack then to the door, then you giggle and close the door with one swift (sarcastic) push. "I must say Mr Frost, you are rather handy." You say as you walk back to and place your hands on the back of the sofa where he sits. He turns round to look at you and places an arm along the back of the couch, "Well thank you Miss (Surname), that's mighty nice of ya." He sends you a wink. You chuckle to yourself as you walk off back to the bedroom, " Mighty nice? You sound like a cowboy."

"And why is that a bad thing?" He asks as he throws himself back over the sofa and brings his staff to meet him. "It's not a bad thing, I never said it was a bad thing. It just made me laugh is all." You say as you turn on your bedside light and turn off the bathroom one. "Exactly. You laughed at it, so I am asking why you laughed at it?" You turn down your bed and say "I thought it was sweet."

"What?" He walks a bit closer to you, "I thought it was sweet you saying 'Mighty Nice' and calling me 'Miss (Surname)'. I thought it was sweet and kinda cute. That's why I laughed you weirdo, not because I thought it was bad." You sit on the bed and look at the changing expressions on his face. "Well 'sweet' and 'cute' are bad." He lowers his head a little and pulls a rather disgusted face. "Oh no it's not, don't be such a drama queen" You giggle as you cross your arms. "Yeah but you're a girl, you like words like that."

"Well we like those words for a reason you dork. We use them to mean good things, we like sweet and we like cute. So stop being a muppet and accepted, you BOY." You tell him then stick your tongue out at him. "You're a very bad girl." He says in defiance to himself. "No, I'm a very right girl, and you bloody know it." That makes him laugh, "Oh so it's 'when I met Miss right, I didn't know her first name was always' eh?"

"Honey, one day you're gonna realise that's EVERY girl." You both laugh at that and he sits on the bed with you. "That was quite good, I liked that." He lays back on the bed, "So, what are we doing now?" You raise an eyebrow at him, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm off to sleep because, if you hadn't noticed, its incredibly late... Or early depending on how you look at it, haha." He nods and does a back flip off of the bed. "You're such a show off." He smiles at that comment and walks to your bedroom archway, "OK, I'm sorry but there isn't another bed in here, so the most I can offer is the sofa." He looks at you quickly "What I'm staying to sleep?" He looks shocked. "If you want to. But if you want to leave..."

"No, no I'd love to stay thanks, just never been asked to sleep over before. But yeah sure the couch is great, thanks." With that he walks round to your side of the bed and gives you a hug and a good night kiss on the cheek. "Of course, you're always welcome to sleep over, haha. Ok well, there should be some extra pillow and blankets in that wardrobe over there." You point and he walks over to the closet. "Oh yeah, found some."

"Cool, well I bid you good night then good sir." You say as you nod at him and tuck yourself into bed. "Goodnight m'lady, sweet dreams." He bows dramatically to you which makes you giggle before you turn out your bedside light. Once he turns out the light in the Living room, you fall into a calm sleep, with a smile on your face.


	7. Chapter 7

The warmth of the duvet is a welcome sensation as you begin to wake. The birds outside your window send a fervent smile across your face. Your eyes blink open to sunlight lazily flooding through the gap in the curtains, widening your smile. As you stretch, ready to take up the 'morning star' pose on the bed, you are met by an unexpected wall. You move to look at the object. Still in-between the world of dreams and reality, you make out a figure of a man, face shrouded in the shadow of the curtains. As a reaction to the shock, you shriek and push the man out of your bed with a loud 'Thud' and run to turn on the light switch. "You?! Who are you?! and What are you doing in my..." You say picking up the nearest object ready to throw. "It's me, It's me. God (Name), harsh reaction much? Ow, my head really hurts now."

"Jack?" You stay in your stance as your eyesight slowly makes out the white hair of the poor man struggling to get up from the floor. "Jack?! What the hell were you doing in my bed?" He looks at you, rubbing his head. "I was cold in the night and the bed is so big, I didn't think you would mind. Let alone go all ninja on my arse, geez woman." You look at him weirdly, "You were cold?!"

"Yes, I was cold?! Why are you looking at me so strangely?! Am I not allowed to be COLD?!" To this you reply "You're JACK BLOODY FROST, You're supposed to be cold you moron!!!" He looks at you, and then at himself before he moves a hand to his head and says "Oh yeah, sorry. Haha." in an apologetic yet playful tone. Jack changes his position and crosses his arms "Lucky it was me though..." You look at him confused, he continues "Because you weren't going to hurt anyone with that were ya?" he nods to the object in your hand. You chuckle to yourself on realising what you'd picked up in your panic. "Unless you were planning to clean me to death, haha." It's your exfoliating sponge. "Haha, Yeah I guess not." You lower your arms and begin to walk towards him, fingers playing with the sponge. "So, did you sleep well after you stole the right side of my bed?" You begin to throw and catch the sponge "When did you decide you were 'cold' anyway?"

"I WAS cold for your information, and the sofa was irritating my back so I came in with you." He says turning to your curtains, then he slightly moves his head in your direction "And yes thank you, I slept very well after I got in with you. Though..." He grabs the curtains and draws them open violently letting the bright light of morning engulf your room. "I have no idea what time it was when I did" As he says this, he turns back to you; one hand running through his tasselled hair as the other rests on his hip. The sun now streaming through the window bends and moves to point out his chiselled physic and stunning facial features, leaving you a little weak-in-the-knees and breathless. "Mmmhhmm..." He looks at you strangely, and then you snap out of your pervy space-out and are ready to come up with a bogus explanation, when "Fine, don't believe me," Jack walks round to your side of the bed, waving his hands as if to surrender, "But I know I was cold, so I don't care what you think."

"W, well... ok then, but I still don't believe you." That's what your mouth says, but inside your inner-goddess is like 'few, he got us outta that one, eh gal?' He sticks his tongue out at you and walks to the bathroom, "I'm going to have a shower, to get all your girlie cooties off of me." Just before he disappears behind the door you throw the sponge at him "You're gonna need that you smelly git." You chuckle as his face changes to a pretend-hurt expression, "That thing actually kinda hurt, maybe you did pick up the right thing after all, haha." With that he disappears into the bathroom. Once you hear the shower start you turn back to the bed and giggle to yourself and shake your head thoughtfully "Pillock."

You're folding up the blanket that Jack had left, ever so lovingly, on the floor in a mess. As you walk over to the closet and put it back, there is a knock at your room door. "(Name). (Naaammmeee)? You up yet?" You roll your eyes and close the closet door. You brace yourself before opening the door, "Morning Sophie." You are met by a high pitched squeal and chocking hug, "Oh (Nickname), you're up. Hope I didn't wake you..." Sophie lets go and skips over to the curtains. You recover and turn saying "No, you didn't wake me Soph..."

"Good" She says sweetly. "But I think you did make me deaf instead" you murmur under your breath as you stick your fingers in your ears and give them a wiggle as she opens he rest of your curtains enthusiastically. "Oh what a beautiful morning eh (Nickname)? Could you wish for a better one?" This is when you look at her in a 'What-the-F-are-you-on-about-woman' kind of way, as you watch her dance like a fairy on 'Acid' around the room. Then you realise and a sly smile creeps along your face. You walk over to the sofa and put your hands on the back, leaning in the direction and looking down at the sofa cushions "Sophie?" You say, trying not to look at her. "Yes?" She replies still floating around like the moron she is. "You had sex with Alex last night didn't ya?" That stops her dancing.

Sophie stops dead in her tracks and sharply turns to look at you ;at which moment you look at her, eyebrow raised and smile prominent. "How...What?.. N, n, no... of course not... and even if we... no..." She continues like this for a couple more minutes. When she finally stops you say, quite simply "Sophie?" As if an incantation, on hearing that Sophie's expression changes completely and she comes running over to you, "Yeah we did, and it was fantastic." 'Here we go' your inner-goddess jests. Sophie clamps on your arms and crashes you down on the sofa before she paces the floor in front of you. "It was perfect (Nickname). Alex is so strong and demanding..." she shivers her body "He's such an animal; he does this thing where, just before I climax, he bites down and sucks on my..."

"Woah Sophie!!! My brother remember, don't really wanna know." You stop her, waving your arms around furiously before she says any more. "Oh yeah, heehee, sorry. But he is just... ahhh." She crashes on the sofa beside you, as if exhausted, "He's a God." You shake your head at her and get up from the sofa. "You do make me laugh Soph." You chuckle, giving her a cuddle from behind. "At least my evening wasn't boring; What did you do? Watch 'I am Legend'? Or did you go straight to sleep?" She says to you sarcastically as you release her and walk to the door leading the kitchenette. "Not exactly you reply before disappearing behind the door.

(Sophie's POV)  
She watches you disappear, "'Not exactly.' What? Did she watch another film? Or listen to her iPod? Ooooh Riskay." She crosses her arms at her annoyance at you 'lack of a life'. "Soph?" She hears you call to her from the kitchen, "What?" she yells back, still rolling in her frustration over you. "Do you want a tea or coffee or anything?" You shout out to her "Coffee please (Name), With 3 'Sweet..."

" 'n' Low', yeah I know." Your cut off brings a smile to her face and almost all annoyance of you is gone. Almost. A couple of moments go by as she runs through all the 'fun' you've missed out on when she notices a sound had stopped. Then she realises that was the sound of a shower. "(Name)! The shower's free now if you..." At that point Jack walks out of the shower, a towel covering his hair and another wrapped round his waist. Both Sophie and Jack see each other and are kinda shocked.

(Your POV)  
You push the door with your back as you are holding two mugs "OK, I've put in 3, but i've given you an extra 2 because I know just how sweet you..." You pause as you notice that all eyes are on you. "This is a little more than 'Not exactly' don't you think?" Sophie says looking at you with intent. "Well, aren't you the little fast worker?" She turns to face Jack "Though I never expected it to be with you? At least not this soon. I thought you were the 'Had-to-be-in-love' type (Nickname). Clearly not." Sophie gives you a wicked grin "Or was it love at first frostbite or something?" She laughs to herself in that witch like manner of hers. These allocations fill you with shock and horror, "Oh, no no no no...." You rush over and place the drinks on the coffee table "this is nothing like that, it's really not what it looks like, really really." You sit down next to her and wave your hands in a 'oh-hell-no' fashion. "Well, we did sleep together."

"Will you Shut Up?! We didn't, we didn't" You shout at Jack then try to convince Sophie, continuing to wave your hands. "We did, that's why you went all Kung-fu on me this morning." You walk round to him and get in his face, repeatedly prodding a finger into his chest "Look you, we slept together but we didn't 'Sleep Together'. Meaning we didn't have sex so stop trying to get me into trouble!!!" Your outburst was met with silence then with an awkward statement from Sophie "I... Think I'm going to go to the bathroom." and she hastily gets up and exits the room, leaving you alone with Jack. You draw your head back to Jack, ready to continue your rant, when you realise his position.

Jack's torso is the first thing met by your gaze; well defined muscles moist from the shower, one solitary towel resting on his hips and hair still dripping with water. The heat of his body counterbalanced by the coldness of his stare, transfixing you to the spot. "Looks like you've cooled down now." Jack comments seeing you fail to scold him again, then he bends down to your ear and whispers "or you're just heating up?" And he walks passed you, leaving you dumbstruck and your heart racing at his words. Face flushed you turn round to him "Don't say things like that." Jack returns from the closet in a dressing gown, slightly open at the chest. "Things like what?" He sends a fleeting glance over to you "Oh, things that make you pull that face." You slap your cheeks as to hide the vibrant red. "W-w-what f-face?" You turn to hide your face as you wait for a reply. Suddenly something clasps round your face and pulls it back towards Jack, "That face." Your eyes are forced to meet with Jack's intense and Icy eyes and your heart beats loudly in your chest. 'This is so strange...' you think to yourself as you both just stand there, 'my heart... when he holds me... hell, even just near me, I feel so... so...' Your thoughts are cut short as Jack runs a hand through your hair "What are you thinking about?"

"O-oh nothing," you lie, "just how surprisingly w-warm your hands are, you know, considering..." You trail off as you gesture to him, though never breaking eye contact. "Considering who I am?" You nod. "Well has it ever occurred to you..." he wrapping his arms suddenly around your waist and brings you closer, forcing your neck to recline further, "That it might be your rising body temperature that makes me 'Surprisingly warm'?" And with that he brings your body tight into his as if to imprint you into his skin, causing your arms to be wrapped round his back and face to be pressed to his chest. This position makes your whole body turn pink with embarrassment. However, at that moment you find yourself not fighting against him, pulling away or refusing him in any way, not even in your mind. With this realisation spinning in your mind you hear something, something that made you smile without realising. His heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

You stand there listening to the soothing rhythm of his heart, his hands wrapped around you as if to consume you. Forgetting your situation, you close your eyes and tighten your hold around him. 'I just want to stay like this, just for a little longer...' you think to yourself. You know you should let go, you know you should move away and keep your distance because you have known each other for less that 24 hours. But you just don't care.

"Is it safe for me to come out now?" On hearing Sophie your eyes shoot open and your feet come crashing back down to reality. You jump away from Jack's embrace and move back into the bedroom and sit on your bed. You look back at him, he is still standing there with a look of surprise and confusion on his face, but his eyes seem lonely. "Oh good, no blood I see..." Sophie jests closing the door to the bathroom "Because I doubt Jamie would thank you if he had to pay for the cleaning bill too, haha." Sophie walks into the bedroom and stands in the middle of you and Jack, your gaze not faltering. "I'm going to have a shower now then." you say trying to get away and do something with yourself. "Oh ok then (Nickname)," Sophie says to you. Once you are through the en suit door she then adds with a mischievous grin "Do you want me to send Jack in to join you?"

"NO!!!" you shout from in the bathroom, to that Sophie gives a loud cackle. After that, everything went on as normal, Jamie came in a little while after you got out of the shower and took the presents that he and Emily could open today before they left for their Honeymoon. You and Sophie were sent to Alex's (and Sophie's) room to wake the lazy bum up, so he can help with moving the other presents to Jamie's new home. That proved easier said than done because he was so drunk that it was even harder to wake him up. Even when Sophie had the idea and you two rolled him off the bed he didn't wake. After about 30 minutes of this you two where out of ideas, "What do we do now (Nickname)?" Sophie pants after trying to jump around him shouting. "I have no idea." you confess, scratching your head. Then an idea came to mind "Wait here Soph, I'll be back in a bit." With that you ran out the room and could hear Sophie shouting to you "(Name)? Where are you going? (Name)?" 

With that you ran back to your room and grabbed someone. When you returned to Alex's room, Sophie was sitting on a chair lightly kicking Alex's foot as he slept on the floor. "Here we are!" you exclaimed as you came back into the room, Sophie looks at you bored then puzzled, "Jack? You went to get Jack? What can he do?" She looks at him then back at Alex on the floor. "Well we'll soon see eh? Now Jack..." you walk over Alex's body and turn back "Is there anyway you can wake him up please? Just we've tried everything and I thought you could put ice cubes on him or something?" Jack looks at you, then at sleeping beauty on the floor and a wicked grin creeps across his face, "It would be my pleasure." With that, Jack moves to Alex's sleeping form and stands over him. He claps his hands together and rubs them for a bit. At that moment a strong gust of wind whips the covers off of him, revealing Alex in only his Spongebob boxers, and it began to snow. The snow was quite light as first then got gradually heavier and colder as the magic went on until all but Alex's head was covered. Just at that moment Alex rolled over and his cheek was in the snow, his eyes slowly opened. Once realisation sunk in, Alex's eyes widened with alarm and he jumped to his feet "BLOODY HELLLLLLLLL!?" He screamed before running to the bathroom and turning the shower on, "WHAT THE FUCKKKKK WAS THAT FORRRRR, YOU CRAZY BASTARDSSSSSS!?" You all look at each other in shock before running into the bathroom to find him sitting in the middle of the shower, hot water beating onto his back still in his Spongebob boxers. As he gave you all a look to kill, the three of you burst out laughing. "Oh shut up, it's not funny."

"HAHAHA, Oh Alex, hahaha, Actually it's, hahaha, frickin' hilarious, hahaha..." Sophie says as she doubles over at the sight of him. "Oh haha, I've got to get out before I pee hahaha..." You say before pushing past a laughing Jack and sitting on the bed in tears. "Hahahaha, your brother is hilarious, my hahaha stomach hurts hahaha." Jack flops next to you holding his belly, tears streaming down his now rosy cheeks. But before you have time to reply an angry cry brings your attention to Alex; Sopping wet and body red as a beetroot standing beside you, staring daggers at Jack. "You!!!!" He points at Jack, hand shaking with both cold and rage, "I'm gonna bloody kill you!" And before Jack has time to react Alex has pounced on him and they are both wrestling on the floor. Alex has Jack pinned to the ground, ready to hit him, when Jack suddenly flies into the air, taking Alex with him. Alex's slippery grip soon gives way and he falls onto the bed, you and Sophie scatter quickly as he came crashing down. You watch from the safety of the wall as Jack flies out of the room and a very angry Alex pursues him down the corridor, swearing profusely. You and Sophie stand there a while, catching your breath and letting the previous scene sink in before you both look at each other, panic stricken. "Boxers!!" You both exclaim as you remember Alex's current attire, or lack of. This in mind you both set out to see Alex furiously banging at your hotel room door, "Jack!!!!! You get you're Arse out here now!!! No moon is gonna bring you back after what I'm gonna do to you..." Sophie starts to laugh next you and you find yourself quickly following suit, 'He's such a dick,' your inner self chuckles 'but you gotta love him.'

At that moment you could hear the sound of the elevator and you see the family from opposite walk round the corner; to be faced with a wet, almost naked Alex screaming and swearing at a door. 'Oh no', horror coursing through your veins you run up to Alex, leaving Sophie in hysterics in the hallway. "Jack!" Alex kicks the door as you reach him, "Alex, come on, let's go back..." You try to wrap your arms around in an attempt to shield him from view. But he flings your arms off and continues at the door, "Jack, I'm gonna kill you when I see you... You hear me you little F..." That's when you clasp your hand over his mouth, while pulling him away. "Come on Alex, let's get you some coffee and get rid of that hangover." You say loudly as you push him back into his own room, no easy task with his shouting and heaviness. Door firmly closed and Alex back in you run to the family, still in the same place as before and a little shellshocked. "I am so so so sorry" obviously seeing you're a normal person they begin to move to their room. You apologise to them and explain about last night, "I am so sorry, he obviously isn't over his hangover yet." you offer them a smile. They enter their room and the father looks at you, "Yes but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't allow your 'brother' to roam the corridors like an animal, especially around children. It is other people's holiday too." And with that the man shuts the door on you, leaving you feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Suddenly you hear their young boy from behind the door, "Daddy, I want some Spongebob underpants!!", this makes you giggle a little before heading to your room and leaning your back against the door.

After looking up and down the corridor, seeing that it's calm and peaceful once again, you lightly bang your head against the door and let out a sigh. All of a sudden the support behind your back was gone and you could feel yourself falling backwards. You open your eyes after a moment to find yourself laying on the carpet of your room and the hallway, with someone standing over you. "Well, hello there." You hear a sexy tone and are met with two crystal blue eyes and a smile. "Are you ok?" Jack extends his hands to you as he crouches over you. "Yes thank you..." you take his hands and stand up, "though no thanks to you." you bark, slapping him on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" He protests, recoiling and rubbing his arm. "Alex! Why did you have to rile him up that much?"

"Me? Woah, You're the one who came to get me remember?.." He argues walking back towards you, his height becoming more evident "...You wanted me to help get him up?"

"Yes, that part was my idea, but who told you to fight with him? Or to drop him head first on the bed? Because that certainly wasn't me." You argue back, following behind as he walks away from you into the living room. "What else was I supposed to do?.." He gives an annoyed chuckle and turns to face you, "The man was gonna hit me? I wasn't gonna lay there and let him. After he pounced on me by the way." He says matter-of-factly before turning away from you again. "He was never going to actually hit you..."

"Really? Because it sure looked that way to me." He quips to you from over his shoulder giving you a sarcastic thumbs up over his head. "Ok, ok I'll give you that one; but you could've at least let him in earlier... would've saved me a load of embarrassment..." You trail off looking to the floor. "What embarrassment?" Jack asks, playing with the door to the kitchen. "Just...well... when he was banging on the door, swearing at you and telling you...stuff... he was still sopping wet and in his boxers?"

"Really?" Jack looks at you. "Yeah, then the elevator came up and the people from opposite, you know the family..." He nods at you with a 'Hm'. "Well they came round the corner... and saw Alex..." Jack's eyes widened and he let go of the door "Wow, that must have been awkward." You walk a bit closer to him with a little excitement "Oh yeah, and it was even worse because their children were with them." Jack gives a small chuckle "Oh no." He walks closer as you tell the story. "I know right? And if it wasn't bad enough, when I finally got him back in his room and went back to apologise, the guy had a go at me..."

"Did he?" Jack asks, picking up a water from the bookshelf as he walks past. "'I would appreciate it if you didn't allow your 'brother' to roam wild round the corridors.' I mean he actually did this when he said brother... " you make the quotation signal with your fingers. "Who does that? Anyway, he then slammed the door in my face, making me feel really bad..."

"Really? Are you ok? Want me to say something?" Jack is now close enough to stroke the skin on your upper arms. You feel the cold from both him and the water bottle, though aren't sure which one is actually colder. "Nah, I'm fine thanks. Besides, haha..." you chuckle to yourself as you remember, "The boy made me laugh, because he said that he wanted the Spongebob underwear that Alex was wearing." Jack throws his head back in a laugh "Haha, really? Well that's quite funny." You both stand there, giggling with each other at the story. When you both finally stop laughing you look at one another, smiles still on your faces "Sorry..." Jack starts, "you were right, I shouldn't have dropped him on the bed. I just panicked a bit." You watch as he places the water down, a smile on your face that's now just for him, "It's ok, I should've really figured out what I wanted you to do before bringing you in." You both exchange smiles and you're about to put your arms around him when you hear "*cough*". You stop in your tracks and slowly turn your head to find both Jamie and Emily watching you both over the back of the sofa. You look back at him unimpressed and he says "By the way, Jamie and Emily are here." You give him a sarcastic look that says 'Oh-yeah?-Thanks' before lightly pushing his hands off your arms and turning to Jamie and Emily. "Quite a show you put on (Nickname)" Emily chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, well I do try to keep my guests entertained." You say, gratefully taking her invitation, "Alex and Sophie should be ready any second now, if she's managed to calm him down." Jamie interjects at that, "I think I'm going to go see if they are almost ready, see you in a sec." He gets off of the sofa and, with a quick kiss from Emily, is out the door.  
With Jamie gone, you suddenly jump over the sofa to sit next to Emily, "So, what did you get?" With that you and Emily talk about the gifts and a little about last night, Jack making the tea and joining in where he can. Soon you could hear the door opening and Alex bellowing as usual; "I'm fine woman, leave me alone. I don't need any more coffee!" Jamie comes walking into the living room with Sophie and, to your glee and relief, a fully dressed Alex behind him. "Well as long as you're sure Alex, teeheehee." Sophie says, failing to hide her amusement at his previous actions. "Will you stop laughing? It wasn't that funnyyyyyy." Alex sulks, his body slumping to one side and looking like a five year old. "I can't believe you're my older brother sometimes Alex.." You look at him and shake your head, "Because you act like such a kid sometimes."

"Shut up (Name)." Alex moans at you, still flopping about like an infant. "You mean 'brother', eh?" Jack quips referring to your other conversation. This makes you both laugh for a bit till Alex snaps at Jack, "And you can seriously shut up." pointing a finger at him as he returns to his normal form. "Alex..." Sophie warns as the tension rises amongst you all. Alex stops but continues to keep a bead on Jack, doing the 'I'm-watching-you' sign at one point. At this Jack walks over to you on the sofa and places a hand on your shoulder all the while keeping his eyes locked with Alex's, as if to post a challenge to Alex. Seeing his intentions you slap his hand and Alex laughs as if to say 'One to me.' While shaking your head at this pathetic display, you become acute to the actual conversation in the room; "So that settles it then; we'll put the presents in the cars then head out for a final drink before we have to be off for the airport. Everyone ok with that?" Jamie asks the room and Sophie replies with a bright "Yeah that sounds amazing." With that you all take the presents to the cars and check out of the hotel, Emily talking to the management with her usual 'friendly suggestions' list on how to improve the hotel. "Will she be much longer?" You ask Jamie as he comes sighing out of reception, "No, it was a rather good hotel, so she only has four things on her list. I actually think we can come here again some day." He says rather excitedly, this makes you chuckle. Suddenly the urge hits you really bad and you give Jamie a heartfelt cuddle, "I am so happy for you guys, I love and am really going to miss you JimJams." He cuddles you back and whispers "Love you too (Nickname), we're really going to miss you too." He pulls away and smiles at you, "Though probably not that much."

"Haha, that's what I want to hear." You say to him genuinely, returning the smile. "Ok, so are we going my lovely man?" Emily comes bounding out of the hotel and up to you two. Jamie turns to her and takes her hand in his "You ready Honey? Then we're off..." Jamie looks at you, "...you guys know where we're meeting?" You nod at his question "Yep, just gotta wait for Alex and Sophie to get back; they're picking up Sophie's car from the hall car park." They both nod at you, "Oh cool, well you want us to wait with you or..."

"No it's ok, I'm here to keep her company. You guys go ahead and we'll meet you there in a bit, alright?" Jack comes up behind you and puts an arm casually around your shoulders, emphasising his point. "Oh alright then, we'll see you guys there then." With that they waved you good bye and headed to their car, leaving you and Jack in front of the hotel. "They are so happy together aren't they?" You look up at Jack at his suddenly soppy question then back at them as they drive off. "Yeah, they are." Jack lets out a sigh, "It's great to see him doing so well and so happy." Your heart skips a beat as you see the gentle, almost loving look on his handsome face. "You really care for Jamie don't you?" He looks down at you, meeting your gaze. "Well, yeah, we've been through a lot. Without him, we wouldn't have had a chance in defeating pitch."

"Yeah I know, I've read all the books and saw the film way too many times..." you say, looking deep into his eyes "...but that's not the only reason, is it?" You try to coax the other reason out of him, and with a sigh and a distant look in his eye, he gives it to you. "He kept believing in me, kept seeing me, even after all these years, even after his friends stopped; including some of the ones who helped us to defeat Pitch. But he never stopped believing, in any of us. You don't tend to find many people beyond the age of 12 who still believe in the guardians, or any other embodiment." He looks back at you, and you can hear the passion in his voice and see the sincerity in his eyes. You uncontrollably move a hand to one of his cheeks, moved by him and his words. "Though," he begins, "that does leave me wondering something." He suddenly looks at you weirdly, "What?" you ask, becoming a little worried. "How come your brother can see me?" You shake your head at his unexpected question, "What? Well I can see you, why is that so weird?"

"Because I don't think he has the purity of heart as you do," those words make the butterflies in your stomach start flapping. "And I seriously doubt he's the type to believe in anything he can't see, no offence to him." You can't really argue with him, because he's always been the one to teach you the difference between fantasy and reality. "Yeah, you're right actually." You look back at him in agreement. "So, I'm asking, how come your brother, Alex, can see me. Let alone kill me, which he's tried to do twice already."

"Yeah" you say to him, though you're not really listening to the last part of that sentence. 'How can he see Jack?' you think to yourself seriously, 'because he's never believed in anything like that, not as far as I remember.' The thought replays itself in your head, until another thought occupies your mind; 'He always told me they weren't real, he always told me what was fake and what was fact, so... did I really still believing in these guys all these years? Because I don't think I did.' These thoughts swim round in your mind, creating feelings of unease within your heart. Then your heart sinks as you realise something disturbing; 'I didn't believe in them, I haven't since I was about 14. So... If I stopped believing... that means...' Your thoughts pause as you prepare to ask yourself the question, 'How come I can see him too?'


	9. Chapter 9

"Where we going again?" Jack asks for the millionth time. Sophie and Alex turned up in her car a few minutes after Jamie left and set off, you following them close behind. "T.G.I Friday's..." you look over to him in the passenger seat, his fidgeting a sign of his discomfort to the seatbelt. "Why are we going there again?" His playing with the seatbelt makes you giggle, "Because that's where Jamie and Emily wanted to go, they do discount cocktails for newly weds." You take a left and stop at some traffic lights. "mmhmm, ok... Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" He asks frustrated, holding the seatbelt out to you. "Because it's for your safety; I wouldn't want you to get hurt if we were in a crash." You say, your smile present in your words. "I'm a Magical Being and a Guardian; only things that are of the same origin or from another Magical Being can harm me." He says, disgusted at the thought of anything mortal harming him. "Really? I didn't know that. So nothing can hurt you except another person like you?"

"Yes... Well, not completely; If i'm thrown in to or hit something, I still feel pain and it hurts, but nothing mortal can kill me. Only something from a magical nature can kill me." The lights finally change and you continue down the road, sunlight streaming into the passenger window. "Wow, well that's kinda cool then." You stare at him as he looks out of the window, his features glistening in the sun. "So does that mean that normal people can't be harmed by things constructed out of magic?" You ask, quickly snapping your eyes back to the road as you realise YOU'RE the one driving. "No! If we so wish, we can harm, even kill, human beings. But majority of us just want to serve and protect your kind." He places a hand on one of yours at it grips the wheel, obviously showing your fear at this new knowledge. "And no one will harm you or your friends, I promise." You send him a quick smile as a thank you for his words.

After a couple more miles you guys finally arrive at T.G.I. Friday's and are greeted by Alex and Jamie. "Blimey you two, how long did that take?" Alex as cheerful as ever. "Well I'm sorry you royal pain in the ass, we had to stop at every fricking traffic light there was." You say to him sarcastically, to which he sticks out his tongue. "I'm definitely flying next time..." Jack slams the car door and puts an arm around yours and Jamie's shoulders, "no one can see me and anything else is so sloooowwww." Jamie pokes Jack in the side, causing him to let go of you both. "Always with the need of speed Jack, haha." Jack walks round to the back of the car and takes out his staff before slamming and leaning against the door with a sexy pose, "Of course." As you shake your head at him, he sends you a wink which makes you giggle and blush a little. At that point a high pitched voice shrieks though the air, "What are you guys doing out here?" Sophie is standing at the entrance, hand on hip and looking hurried and annoyed. "I've just ordered three pitchers of Sangria, shots and a couple of fishbowls. So get your bums IN HERE!" You all look at eachother and, like sheep, file into the restaurant; you and Jack exchange funny-awkward looks before laughing with one another and he holds your hand. "Jesus Soph, how much alcohol have you ordered?" Alex asks, stopping at the door and staring down at her. "You do realise it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon? You Alchy, haha" Alex walks inside but Sophie is quick behind him with a kick to the rear. You laugh to yourself from your seat as you watch them bicker and quarrel; their way of showing their affection for eachother. "You ok (Nickname)?" The sudden question brings you back to the table, "Yes sorry. Yeah can I have the 'Jack Daniels' chicken strips please and...?" You pretend to paruze through the menu again as Jack leans into your ear and says something "and the Buffalo Wings please, and can I have the blue cheese dip changed to... Sour Cream please? Thank you." You hand your menu to the waitress and everyone else orders their starters, Jamie getting carried away and orders a sharing platter as well as an individual. "Well I'm glad I'm not the one paying, Thanks James!" Alex punches Jamie in the arm from across the table, smiling boldly at him. "Well, this is our send off before our honeymoon, why shouldn't I splash out?"

"Chin Chin to that." You say, and you raise your glass, "To Jamie and Emily, To the beginning of their story and to wishing them a happily ever after." To that they all raise their glasses and simultaneously declare "Cheers!", clinking their drinks together. Everyone then started in conversation; Emily and Jamie snuggling in the corner, Alex and Sophie playing footsie and many other things under the table and You and Jack simply holding hands. "Speaking of 'The Red Sox', Jack..." Jack looks at Alex, "...How come you can eat normal food?" The group looks at him strangely, "Alex, what the hell has that got to do with baseball? Or any sport for that matter?" You ask only half jokingly, "It hasn't, I just really wanted to ask." You and Emily laugh at his reasoning as Jack answers, "To be honest with you Alex, I haven't a clue at all?.." Jack waves his hands around as he gets into his explanation, "By all means I am in fact dead, because of my cold disposition and can't age etc. So I shouldn't be able to do the things I do, or have some of the things I have; a heartbeat, working organs, even a sex drive, yet I do..." You all listen intently at his story, a blush creeping across your cheeks at the last part. "...So, in short, I haven't a clue how I can, because none of it should be working. Also when normal people can't see me, they walk straight through me, and in all physical principles and laws, so should food. Yet it doesn't, though I am never actually hungry, I just fancy something or like the taste." You all just stare at him and his extraordinary explanation.

You all stay still, staring at him in wonder. So captivated by his words that you all fail to notice that the waitress has come back with your food, laid it on the table and is now staring at you all, confused. "Umm...", you all suddenly freeze and turn your heads to see that she had caught you all, effectively, talking to an empty chair. 

Silence falls upon the awkward scene until you suddenly start to bellow "I see it, I see it!" Alex then asks "See what?" at that point Sophie joins in with "Oh yeah, I see it now." Alex asks again, slightly moving across the table in Jacks direction. "Right there..." you poke a weirded-out Jack in the stomach, pretending your pointing at the chair, and send him a quick apologetic look. "Oh yeah, I didn't notice it before..." At that point everyone starts in the 'Fake' discovery. "Whatttttttt?" Alex hasn't caught on yet. "Oh yeah... Thank you very much." Jamie, carrying on the charade, thanks the waitress and takes the remaining plate from her. After giving everyone a look she leaves, and everybody slumps back in their chairs, relieved. Except Alex, "What? I don't see anything." Alex prods Jack in the same spot as you did, to which Jack bats his hand away with an "Oi!" As Sophie explains what had just happened, the rest of you begin to laugh, "That was quick thinking there honey, well done." Emily sends you an impressed smile as she begins to give out the plates, "Well I've still got my knowledge from my 'imaginary friend' days." Grabbing a plate of Potato Wedges and Buffalo Wings, Jamie asks half-heartedly "Imaginary Friend days?"

"Yeah, from when I was younger; Having a brother who was of an age significantly older than my own and having much much older parents, I spent a lot of time on my own..." Everyone stopped really listening to your story one by one as they began to devour the food; all except Jack, who was still listening intently. You turned to him and lowered your voice a little, "So I came up with 'Imaginary Friends' who I could talk to and hang out with. " You begin to take a plate for you and Jack, filling them with food before Alex got it all. "But, sometimes, I'd get caught talking to them by my mum, so I had to come up with reasons and ways to hide it... Ooh, Jack Daniels chicken." You continue to fill up his plate and eat a couple of things yourself, all the time completely oblivious to him still looking at you. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" You look at his plate and then up to him, a little worried. Suddenly a chill heads down your spine as you feel something cold on your cheek, "You're so cute." He says, removing his lips from your cheek, a smile spreading across your face in utter delight. He blushes a little at your expression and clears his throat, "*Cough*, so this is, *cough*, Jack Daniels chicken then? Looks nice..." he says hurriedly, trying to avoid your eyes. "Yeah, it's my favourite thing here." You say, smile evident in your voice, as you watch him try to 'act normal'. "Yeah, mmm... I can thee why woo 'ike 'em... mmm"

"Oi you, don't eat them all you sod, they're mine." You play a little, you playfully yelling at him as he holds the chicken away from you, "It's right here (Name), just grab it?... Don't you want it? That's such a shame...mmm, it's do delicious..." He teases you, white teeth glistening at you through his smile, "Jack, give them... I want them too... Oi, nooo Jack!!!" Suddenly hi chair gives way and he his sprawled across the ground, hand holding the chicken in the air, unharmed. You all look at him and he blinks back. In silence, Alex calmly gets up from his seat, walks over to Jack and extends a hand. Jack goes to take the hand but Alex just takes the chicken, sits back down and gives it to you before muttering "Prat." With that you all burst into laughter and Jack jumps up effortlessly and sits back into his chair. After that everything went back to normal; Laughing, smiling, taking the Mickey, sharing memories, drinking the shots... Everyone had a really great time. While you and your friends went through your normal ritual of enjoying eachothers company, a lovely thought went through your mind, 'I think 5 just may be turning into 6, finally.'

A couple hours went by like minutes, and Jamie and Emily had to leave to catch their plane. You all said your goodbyes and hugged your fair wells before all heading to your cars and heading to your separate destinations. Well, except you and Jack, "But how are you gonna know where their new house is if you don't get in the car with me?" You argue with Jack. By this point Sophie and Alex were well and truly gone and on their way to Jamie's new house. "I'm gonna follow Sophie, she has the key to the new house anyway and they set off ages ago." Jack is hovering just over you, making sure that he definitely looking down to you. "Hovering over me like that isn't going to intimidate me you know... But ok, sure you go off and follow them then." With that he floats down to you, so he's eye level, "Your fidgeting with the seatbelt drives me up the wall anyway." You lie, crossing your arms at him. "Thank you..." He gives you another kiss on the cheek, making your arms loosen from their stance. "Oh, and I wasn't trying to intimidate you..." you look at him, expression softening. "I was looking down your top, buy." and with that he was off like a shot. You look down at your light blue V-neck and turn back in his direction, "Oi you git, that's not fair." Shaking your fist in the air a light wind caresses your body, his laughter concealed within, and you smile to yourself.

As you arrive at Jamie and Emily's new house, you can hear music blaring from inside. Confirming that Alex and Sophie are in. You get out of the car, taking care to grab your iPhone and iPod. As you walk inside you follow the music to the huge kitchen, finding Alex and Sophie dancing within. "Where did that come from?" You shout, pointing towards the huge CD/Docking system currently blaring 'Cockiness' by Rhianna. "David got them it. Great gift eh?" Sophie screams over the top of the music, shaking her hair around madly. "Where did it come from?" You walk towards it and read the tag attached, 'David has lovely handwriting'. "It was there when we got here, had this bow on it and everything." Alex comes over and turns down the music, then hands you the large red bow. You look at him, seriously unimpressed, "So you opened their present? Which was obviously meant to be a surprise for them, hence the reason why he didn't tell them or give it to them at the wedding!" He recoils at the look in your eye, "Y-Yes..." He looks at you, a little scared. "Alex! I can't believe you did tha..."

"She opened it." He points to Sophie, "What? You tattler!" She looks at him shocked by his betrayal. "Sorry, she...well... She's giving me the eye... and it's scary." He sounds like such a wimp sometimes, but you say, "Well, the damage's done now, so there's no point in getting annoyed..." You take his iPod out of the dock and replace it with yours. "Just makes sure that when we leave YOU TWO put the bow and everything back..." you flick through the songs in your 'Party Music' Playlist, "...The way you found it? Got it?" Alex gives a small gulp then nods, "Yeah, ok." You can't really stay mad at him for long, and he scurries back to a very unhappy Sophie. As you hear their arguing, you continue to look through your songs when a voice is heard behind you, "Well that was intense. Didn't know you could be so forceful." Jack wraps his hands around your middle and puts his chin on your shoulder. "I'm only like that when I have to be, and I only really have to be with my brother. So not that often." You mumble to him, still concentrating on your iPod, "Ooh, tune!" With that music started playing out of the speakers and you hear Alex shout "Yes!" in the background. You turn around and Jack lets go of you, "Don't think I know this song."

"What? Really? ah, 'Jungle Skank 2010' is a great song, mainly to dance to." You say, dance-walking towards Alex who was already 'getting his skank on'. "Oh really?" Jack chuckles a little as he watches you. "Oh yeah..." Alex joins in, still dancing, "There's an actual dance to it.. yeah at this bit." And Alex starts to perform the dance with flare and ease. "Yeah, thats the proper one, but (Name) came up with the 'Girls version' which goes like..." When the female section of the Corus came on, Sophie began copying the same moves as Alex, replacing his hand movements with hip movements. "Haha, Soph you make it sound like I've come up with choreography, all I did was jazz it up a little..." You chuckle as you watch her dance herself into a stupor. Then you continue, "Besides, it goes like this." With that you show her how it really goes, going harder and sexier to outdo your friendly rival. The song played on, and you all joined in the dancing; Alex taught Jack how to 'Skank' and he soon picked it up and weaved in with you guys. "Ok guys, now lets go get the presents from the car." When the song finished, you sprang back into the task at hand. "Awww, (Name)... I was enjoying myself then."

"Sorry Soph, but we need to get them." She continues to sulk as you walk back to the front door, but turn around to talk to her again, "I'll tell you what, we can have fun again as soon as all the presents are brought in, ok?" You bribe. At that she smiles at you, "Yay!! Ok then... Alex, come on." She grabs Alex and bounds for the car, goal in sight. 'I can't believe they're both older than me', you think as watch them, leaning on the frame of the front door. Giggling, you begin to step out but two strong arms wrap round your middle, "Nuh uh, no you don't." Jack brings you in with a sharp tug and rests his chin on your shoulder, lightly swinging you both from side to side. "Hello." You give in a side glance and a smile before returning your eyes to Sophie and Alex, bickering once again about god knows what. "So how long have they been going out?" You can feel his breath on your ear, cold and tingly. "A while now, I can't remember just how long, but I love seeing them together; they always make me laugh and I can see they're happy..." At that point Sophie takes out her headband and throws it at Alex, "...Even when they're not." You giggle to yourself as you watch them together, giving a little sigh as you do so. "You're a hopeless romantic you aren't ya?" He asks, spinning you around to face him, arms hugging you in tighter. "Yes." You confess, eyes drooping away from his gaze, "Everyone's always said that, and everyone sees it as a negative thing; like i'm not thinking about reality and have my heads in the clouds. But I like to think as Romance and Love the way I do; it makes me..." You search for a better word, but seeing that there isn't one you look up at him, "...Happy."

He looks at you and smiles, "You really are a cutie aren't you?" You giggle and begin to look down again but his hands catch your face and begins to bring it up to his. As you close your eyes, ready for the feel of his soft, cold lips on yours, you hear a stern, "Oi! Hands off my sister." And you pull away. You look up at Jack's disappointed face, a tinge of rage also dancing around his face, before taking his hands in yours and heading out to the cars.

It's twilight when you finally finish bringing in all the presents, and you head to the garden for a nice, relaxing break. There is a fire pit in the middle of you all as Sophie had the great ideas to roast marshmallows. "Ok ok, I've got one..." Sophie starts. You are playing 'Shag, Marry, Cruise', the groups favourite game since Alex taught it to them on your first group holiday. "...Alex, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, and...", you cut in with "Lady Ga Ga!" Sophie laugh and Alex moans at this, "Haha, yes, Lady Gaga." Alex leans back into his chair as he moans, lifting Sophie, who is currently residing on his lap, with him. "Ohhh, Bloody hell guys. You give me two little girls and a weirdo, thanks." You giggle at his reaction, popping a marshmallow into your mouth as you do so. "Ok, Shag Gomez... No, no, shag Swift because then it's over and done with and I don't have to listen to her talk. Cruise with... Gomez because I can still sleep with her if I want but don't have to have any commitment, and..." Sophie interjects then, "You'd marry Gaga?"

"Yeah?" He says as if it is the obvious choice, "Why? You, quite weirdly, can't stand Gaga." She says giving him her 'mmhhmm, sister' face. "She's the richest, I'd always go for the richest with a line-up like that." You feel Jacks tummy raise behind your head as he laughs at Alex's remark. You turn round on the Love-Swing and look up at him from his lap, holding a hand to his cheek to stroke it. He smiles down at you and continues to caress the side of your waist with his thumb, suddenly you hear Alex's voice, "Ok, now one for you (Nickname)..." This snaps you back to reality, "Hugh Jackman, Chris Pine and Alec Baldwin." This made Sophie laugh. "You bastard." You squint at him with evil eyes, knowing why he's picked those ones. "Shag Baldwin, Cruise Jackman and Marry Pine." You give your answer quickly, but Alex still continues, "You're only saying that because he's here." You're going to kill your brother. "No I'm not."

"Oh really? Well then how come you always say Jackman in every other list?" Alex teases. Then Jack says, "Sorry, but why has this got anything to do with me?" You look at him and try to find the right words, but Alex buts in before you can. "Alec Baldwin played the voice of North in 'The Rise of The Guardians', Hugh Jackman was Bunnymund and Chis Pine played you." Alex is loving this. "Will you shut up already?" You Stretch your arm out in Alex's direction and lean out to him a little, emphasising your meaning but taking care not to fall off the swing. "Why? I'm simply saying that you normally pick Hugh over everybody, even Elijah Wood and you've loved him since you were six." Alex says smirking at his having caught you out. "I... Uh, I'm... Oh shit." You give up as you know you're not digging your way outta this one. "So, you prefer the guy who played Bunny..."

"Oh nonono... well yes, but only as the actors he gave me, I just prefer Hugh Jackman to Chris pine, but I don't prefer him as Bunnymund, Well I prefer him as Bunny to play but... nononono, that's not what I meant... I Fucking Hate you Alex." Your body gives up with you and slumps everywhere, head flopping back into his lap in defeat. You can hear Alex's laughter ring out around the garden, then a thought comes to mind, 'This'll get him back, bastard.' With that thought you sit up a little more and move so that you're on your side, looking straight at him. "Ok Alex, another one for you..." He stops laughing, "But that's not the rules; I asked you so you now can't ask me back." He sounds quite worried now. "I know, but it's only a game right? Rules can be bent." Your eyes flash with revenge, "Sophie, Emily and..." you think for a bit, watching starting to sweat and Sophie's eyes open from her slumber. "...Victoria, your ex-girlfriend." He gives a slight gasp, and Sophie looks at him, ready for his answer. "Well? Who would be what Alex?" He looks at her, eyes wide and a ghostly smile covers his mouth before looking at you and saying "I hate you." with contempt. "You double-crossed me too brother, it's only fair for me to repay the favour." You triumphantly stuff another marshmallow into your mouth and send him a sickly smile. "Well... ahaa... I'd... Cruise with Emily because..." He looks down at Sophie's sweet little face, knowing she's ready to pounce on his next answers. "...It wouldn't be right to do anything else with a mates wife. I'd Shag..." here it comes, he gives a very big, stabilising sigh, "...Victoria, because she was great in bed..." To this Sophie gave a huge squeal and your lips curled devilishly. 

"You'd Marry ME!? OH MY GOD! Baby..." and she hugged onto him, and he sent you an bone-chilling look to which you simply winked and carried on eating the marshmallows, listening to your work. You roll on your back to get more comfortable and look at Jack to share in your win over your brother, but your feeling darkens on seeing his expression. Jacks looking out into the darkness of the garden, expression unreadable; you reach up to stroke his face but your hand stops as a sharp sound brings his attention back to the group. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ONLY A GAME!? Do you wanna Marry me or not?" Alex struggles for words, drowning badly. "Also, what did you mean by saying Victoria was great in bed? Explain that one!" Alex is still sitting in his chair, Sophie pacing up and down, interrogating him, intensely. Seeing that this isn't going to be settled any time soon, you stand up and stretch, "Ok, I'm off to bed now. Night Guys!" You say, but they completely ignore you as they continue on their CSI role-play. You shake your head at them, then begin to walk back inside when Jack calls out to you, "(Name), wait for me, I'll come with you."

You both enter the house and head upstairs, in silence. You walk to one of the many bedrooms and open the door, "This is your bedroom if that's ok, I mean there are a few to choose from, but I thought you might like this one." With that you leave him there and head off to your room. Just before you disappear into your room he asks, "Why this room?" You stop dead, then turn round, leaning your chest and arms on the doorframe, "Because it has the best view of the moon." You send him a weak smile then head into your room, closing the door behind you. You hit the back of the door, head resting on the cream wood, 'I'm gonna kill you Alex...' your hands cup your face, '...I bet that's upset him.' Suddenly, at your thoughts, a knock comes at your door, "(Name)?" You turn round and open the door. However, as soon as you pull the handle down, Jack has burst into your room and you pinned to the back of the door. "Why?" His voice is barely audible as he has you clasped against the door. "S-Sorry?" You ask, more out of shock than anything. "Why did you give me that room?" He barks at you, hands on either side of your shoulders, face close and full of... confusion? You start the speak, stammering as you do, "B-Because of the m-moon..." But he's not having it, "No!..." he slams his fist against the door "That's the reason, but I want to know why."

"I don't know." You say quietly, gaze at the floor. "What?" he asks. "I DON'T KNOW." You yell at him, face coming forward, but inches from his. "You must know." He looks dead in your eye and his words seem troubled and asking himself rather than you. "I-I..." you look down at the ground again, tears welling in your eyes, "... I wanted to do something nice for you. Something, anything really because..." You look up at him, "because I really like you Jack and, I don't know why, I wanted to make you happy somehow... I want to make you happy somehow." You don't know why you said it, it's way to soon to say anything like that, especially to a guy. But he wanted the answer, the real one, so you gave it to him; now you were worried about, but ready for, the consequences. You close you eyes and brace yourself from his expected reaction, but it never came. You open your eyes slightly and find him just looking at the ground, not moving anything so still pinning you to the door. "Ok..." He breaths, then pulls away from you and walks to the end of the bed, putting a hand on a poster-poll and looking out of the window. "...Do you actually prefer Bunny?" This shocks you, certainly not the reaction you were expecting. "N-n-no..." you trail off from the confusion and begin to walk towards him, the moon the only source of light guiding you. "If you do I wouldn't really blame you..." he says, words wrought with pain. You move closer, put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze "Of course not..."

"Then why did he say it?" Jack turned and has your shoulders in his hands, holding your body against the bed post. You see the seriousness and hurt in his eyes, and you explain, wanting to stop his obvious pain. "It's true that I always pick Hugh Jackman in these games, but that's because I like the actor, not because he played bunny..." You move your hands up to his face, "... It's just a game, it's not real..." He lets out a hard sigh at your words, but then you snapped his head to look at you, "... But you are, you're real Jack. Today's real, our friends are real, this is real..." You stroke the bed post, "...This is real..." you stroke his cheek. But before you have a chance to say another word his cold, forceful lips come crashing down on yours and he pushes you on to the bed. He straddles you, kissing your lips and caressing your hair and face. He finally pulls away, allowing you gasp for air from both his kissing and the suddenness of his actions, "That was most definitely real." Hearing those words you smile at him and wrap your arms around his neck, "Yes, definitely." As you look up at him, a thought comes to mind, "Hey, um... This bed is far too big for just little old me, so... I was thinking... would you like to sleep here tonight?" His eyebrows lift as a smirk crosses his face, "You won't go all Ninja on my ass this time?" This makes you laugh softly as you rub your nose with his, "I promise." To that he rolls onto his back so that you're now straddling him, "Alright then." and he kisses you again; passionate, glorious and about time.


	10. Chapter 10

You woke up to sound of music coming from downstairs. The beds warmth invites you to stay a little longer and you turn on your side; to be met with the face of a sleeping Jack. He looks so serene and peaceful; his hair covers his face, making him look almost child-like. You smile at this sight and trace his face with your eyes, but your admiration is cut short by his moving to face the other direction. Trying not to wake him up, you take this opportunity to get out of bed and put a dressing gown on before leaving the room, keeping as quiet as you can. You close the door quietly, watching him through the crack as you do so. You head downstairs to the kitchen, Sophie and Alex are in there dancing and making breakfast. "Morning." You yawn, shaking a hand through your hair. "Good morning sleepyhead." Sophie says brightly, turning her head to you before returning to the stove. "Bloody hell, 10 o'clock? How much of a lay-in did you want?"

"Shut up Alex; A. 10 o'clock is so not a late time, ON A BANK HOLIDAY. and B. I had to take a little while getting out of the room." You moan to your brother, walking over to Sophie to see what she's cooking. "Soph..." you see what it is. "mhhm?" She hums cheerfully at her name. "...You're burning those pancakes." You look at her unimpressed, and she looks at the pancakes blankly, well what may have been pancakes a couple of minutes ago. "Yeah, so are they..." she nods to the stack of black-flats on the counter, "...but no one will notice once the syrup and stuff are on it." She scrapes the 'pancake' off of the pan and you can hear the crack as it hits the top of the others. "Sophie, you go get the drinks and sort out my tea please, I'll do the pancakes because they..." you point to the burnt stack, "...are not edible." You hit her on the bum with the spatular that you've taken off Sophie after bumping her away with your hip.

She sulks for a little while then gets on with making the tea and other drinks, while Alex sits at the table reading the paper. "So what time did you guys go to bed last night?" You ask, mixing up a new pancake batter. "About 2ish?... Soph?" Sophie is singing the word "milk" to herself as she looks through the fridge. "Soph?!" Alex turns his head to look in her direction, and she bounces out of her little world, "Hmm what?... Oh yeah, about 2 maybe 3ish?" Then she returns to the fridge. By this time you had made a good couple of pancakes and were placing them on the plate Sophie got you. Everything went on like that; Sophie moaned because your pancakes were better and sulked on Alex's lap, Alex got annoyed at Sophie for making him lose his place in the paper then forgot about it and kissed her, and you just laughed at them both. "So (Nickname), how come you had to take extra time to get outta your room?" Sophie asks, at which point someone comes stretching into the room and, once you all see who it is, she says "Oh, so that's why."

(Jack's POV)  
"Why what?" Jack yawns as he walks into the room, scratching his bare chest as he does so. He spots you at the stove, quickly turning back round from his gaze. He walks over to you and puts his arms around you, wanting so badly to kiss you neck as he replays your make-out session last night in his mind. "Good Morning." He says softly in your ear, taking in the smell of your fair as he does so. "Morning," You briefly turn to face before returning to the food, "Sleep well?"

"Very well thank you, what about you?" He asks back automatically, still clinging onto you like a wintery back-pack. "Great thanks. Do you mind moving so I can put this on there?" You turn to him, lifting the spatular, pancake attached, and gesture to the plate. At that he reluctantly releases you, and walks over to the fridge to find some juice. However, as he brings the carton of apple juice to his lips, he gets the feeling he's being watched and looks around, just to be met with Alex's death glare. After a moment of staring back, he looks down slowly to his naked torso then sharply up again. 'Fuck...' He thinks to himself as he turns his back to Alex, '...reckon he knows what you guys did last night?...' His eyes went wide suddenly and he became faintly paler, '...what if he thinks it was worse than what it was? Oh god...' the stare down between predator and icy prey was eventually broken by your cheerful "Breakfast!"

(Your P.O.V.)  
You place the pancakes on the table and Sophie comes bounding over and sits at the table. "Mmm, they look delicious (Nickname)." and helps herself to a pancake and maple syrup. You look around the kitchen, then back to Sophie's face, cheeks full of pancake. "Sophie? What happened to making the tea and drinks?" You raise an eyebrow at her as she freezes and slowly turns towards you, obviously forgotten her duties. "You're bloody brilliant Sophie. Ok, I'll do it, can someone just please make sure there are some pancakes for me?" And with that you head to the kettle to make the tea and coffee. Everyone settles down and enjoys their breakfasts. You bring everybody's drinks over except yours, which you leave to get a bit stronger, and eat your pancakes and talk with them all. "Don't be such a lier Alexander (Surname)!!! I found you in MY bed!!! And I'm pretty sure she was the one in handcuffs not you!" Your leaning across the table in a fit of anger, pointing a spoon at your brother. "Will you shut up!? I'm lying for a REASON!!" and he gestures to Sophie, who looks like she's pealing his skin off with her eyes. "Well why tell the story in the first place? Just so you can pretend to be the 'Big Man' around Jack?" You mock as you walk over to your tea. "Ohh... I'm going to the loo." Alex pulls away from the table sharply and exits the room. 

You chuckle to yourself then turn back to your tea, stirring it then putting the spoon in your mouth without thinking. "Owowowow!" the spoon makes a loud clang as it hits the floor from your sudden dropping it. "What's the matter!" Jack says worriedly, rushing over to see if you're ok. "Yah, I've burn' my 'ongue." You say, holding your mouth and wincing in pain. At that moment, Jacks hands cup your face and you look up at him, "Let me help." And he kisses your abruptly, his cold tongue moving against yours as to soothe your pain away. Soon you were just engulfed in him and wrap your arms around his neck and allow him to continue his ice kiss. After a while he pulls away and you can see both your and his breath as you exhale. "That was a cheap trick." You say, but not really caring. "Yeah, but we both got something out of it; your tongue doesn't hurt anymore," you look up at him in question, to which he whispers in your ear "and I got to kiss you again." This makes you happy to hear. You wrap your arms around his torso, put your head on his shoulder and bring him in for a tight cuddle; words not necessary to show your feelings. He holds you back, just as tight, and strokes your hair, returning your emotions. "Awww, that's sooo cute. How lovely is that?" You both remember the fact that you're not alone, and you start to pull away from him and return to your tea, now slightly colder then before.

Once breakfast and Alex's initial tantrum was over, you all got packed and ready to leave. However, "Alex? Have you two rewrapped the stereo?" You stand arms crossed in front of the car, staring at your brother as he gets ready to file into the car. "Awww, do I have to??? We didn't scratch it or anything? It's fine isn't it?" But he sees your expression and leaves the car with a defiant slam of the door, grabs Sophie's arm at the house door and whirls her round and into the house again. All with a major sulk. This makes you giggle as you return to packing up the car and putting the Airport address in the SatNav. Suddenly you are violently turned and pinned to the car by a pair of pale, cold hands. "So where are you off to now?" Jack asks devilishly, stroking your arm with his fingers. You smile and shake your head, "Jack, you've gotta stop doing that. Not everything has to be so forceful all the time." You say, stroking the side of his face then returning to your actions. "But I thought you liked it when I was forceful." He says, pulling you into his arms as he closes the boot with his staff. You smile and lean back into his chest, "I do, but not all the time. There is a time and a place for stuff like that, and Home."

"What?" He looks down at you, "There's a time and a place Jack, for..." You start to explain, but he cuts you off. "No I get that, and I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being with a girl..." he flips up onto the roof of the car and sits there, playing with the wooden staff, "... No I meant what about you going home." You move round to the other side of the car and close the doors, "Yes, Alex and I are going home today." You look up at him to emphasis what you're saying, then are caught by his stunning profile as the sun shines behind him. He really is a good looking boy. "You're going back to England?" He asks, though more to himself than anything. "Yes, we have to. We both have our own jobs to get back to." You watch as he solemnly floats off of the roof and leans his back against the car. It's like he's sad. You walk in front of him and place your hands on his face, "Jack," he looks at you with melancholy eyes, "you're Jack Frost, just hitch a ride on the wind and come see me, you silly git." At this his facial expression changes as he remembers who he actually is. "Oh yeah, I forgot I could do that."

"How could you forget something like that?" You laugh, folding him into a cuddle. "Haha, I don't know," he says, cuddling you back, "I guess it's because, around you, I just feel so human." His words cause your heart to explode with happiness and you burry your smiling face into his chest.

You and Alex drop Sophie off back at her place then head to the airport. "I don't want to leave now." You're wrapped in Jacks arms, kissing your goodbyes as Alex takes the hire car back. "(Name), it's ok. You talk to Sophie and the others all the time, and..." With that he moves and takes your cheeks in his hands, tilting your face to meet his gaze. "... I can see you any time you want me to." He smiles at you, stroking your hair lovingly. You smile back at him and bury your face in his chest, deepening your embrace. "(Name)! We've gotta go now, the planes gonna leave in 3 hours." You hear Alex shouting at you, you turn your head to nod at him then look back at Jack. Before you say a word, his lips are covering yours, hard, heavy and passionately. You are lost in his kiss, wrapping your arms around him one more time. Suddenly, your eyes shoot open and you pull back, "What's the matter?" Jack asks worriedly, "No, I've just had a fantastic idea." You look at him, reeling from just how brilliant your idea is. "It's summer, so you don't really have anything to do, do you?"

"Well, because it's summer here, means that it'll be winter in places like Australia, so I still have some work over there." You let go of his neck and move your hands down his arms, a little disappointed at this. "Oh... ok then, never mind." He moves your face up to meet his, "Why?" You cock your head to one side and sigh "Well, I was just gonna say why don't you come with us? Back to England?" Hi eyes go wide and he scoops you up in his arms and swings you round, "I would love to, that's a great idea." You look at him with excitement, "What? Really? But, what about Australia and those other..." He hushes you with a kiss then says, "Hey, the winds pretty fast, it doesn't really matter where it picks me up from, does it?" You bring yourself into Jack one more time. The happiness and excitement of him coming home with you crashing over your body like tsunami tides.

You both hurdle over to Alex, hand in hand, "Hey Alex, Jack's coming with us. Back home, isn't that great?" He looks at Jack with a stern expression, "How is that possible? He doesn't have a ticket or seat?" He doesn't break eye contact with Jack as he speaks, suddenly Jack speaks up "Actually, Alex, I don't need one; for one, I could just walk on the plane and sit wherever I wanted because the chances of me being seen are slimmer than you..." He fights back against Alex, doing as little damage as his pride would allow him. "...and two, I can just get a lift on the wind, or on the top of the plane. I have a lot more options open to me, alright skippy?" Jack smirks at Alex, who is still pissed from the last 'fat' comment. You squeeze Jacks hand and look at him, as if to say 'Down boy'. He smiles at you and steps back slightly from Alex, allowing him to calm down for a second. Alex looks at you with an expression between 'Hell no little sister' and 'Really? does he have to come?' to this you just hold Jacks hand tighter and nod at your red-faced big brother. With that, Alex turns on his heels and barks "Fine, but he IS NOT getting on the plane, you'll look mad talking to yourself (Name)." as he walks away from you in a huff. You shout a "Deal!" back to him before you tell Jack off for teasing your brother so then following behind.


	11. Chapter 11

"Uhh, Rain! Why is it always raining here?!" You step out of Heathrow airport and are walking to the Taxi rink; Alex is still pissed at Jack and is taking it out on the traditional English weather. Alex goes on ahead with the cases and continues to rant, you both watch him with amusement, though you have the feeling Jack is enjoying this a little more than he should. "Fucking rain; Oh yeah, they get Sunshine and Bluebirds, and we get downpour and Pigeons... FUCK OFF PIGEONS!!!" Annoyed, Alex kicks at a group of pigeons in his path, causing him to lose his footing and slip. "Alex!" you shout letting go of Jacks hand and rushing over to see if he is ok. "Oh my god Alex, are you alright? Want some help up?" You try to help him up but he knocks your hand away, "No thanks I can do it myself, AND YOU CAN FUCKING SHUT UP AN' ALL!" Alex turns his head and shouts to someone behind him. At this point you realise Jack has been in fits of laughter the entire time. You look up at Jack who is bent double clutching his stomach, your eyes pleading him to stop. To no avail. "Hahaha...I just...Haha... can't stop...Hahaha... too ...Haha ...funny ... Hahaha..." Jacks outburst of tearful laughter causes you to join unconsciously with a giggle. 

With this Alex suddenly flys up in a fit of anger and charges at Jack. "Alex, NO!" You call out when you notice the plethora of onlookers. Everyone around you stares at your brother in horror as he appears to kick seven shades out of the pavement. At this and the cries of a distressed Jack, you quickly run to them shouting "Alex, you haven't had your medicine!"" and making excuses trying to show he IS crazy not just acting it right now. You jump on him trying to pull him off Jack still screaming about "medicine" and "Special pills" while being tossed around violently. Eventually Alex stands up gripping Jack by the collar ready to head-butt him when you whisper "Alex, people watching." As if under a spell he freezes at your words and skims the place with his eyes. Jack, not realising the fights stopped, kicks off of Alex's chest freeing himself, sending you both flying across the Taxi rink in the process. "Fuck, that hurt." Alex sits up rubbing the back of his head, "(Name)? (Naaammmme)? Where are you?" Alex turns his head as he searches for you, suddenly a loud moan comes from behind him, a three second warning before your hand swipes across the back of his head. "Get OFF me, you great lump!" Luckily, the surprise of your backhander knocked Alex off, thus freeing your legs from under his weight. "Hey! There was no need to hit me, geez!"

"Alex, your fat arse was crushing my legs, I had every right." You stand up, patting yourself down and glaring at your brother. "Oi! Don't blame me, it was all Frost Bites fault... Ah MY HEAD!" Alex grabs his head in his hands, and you shake your head at him with a slight laugh. However, you slowly come back to the realisation of the scene that has just been caused; A 6'2 man having a fight with himself. Flying through the air backwards. You on his back. In an airport. Not good. Closing your eyes, you slowly turn around, ready to be faced with lots of very confused and probably scared looking people. You allow one eye to creep opens in an attempt the cushion the blow, then both your eyes widen as you come face to face with Jack. Well, face to chest anyway. "Are you ok? I wouldn't have kicked him that hard if I realised you were there." His hands are on your shoulders and gaze meeting yours. 'He really does have beautiful eyes, and such strong hands... Hold the phone, no..' Your line of thought is broken by your annoyance and you pull away from him, hands on your hips and snap "Yes, you should be sorry..." He opens his mouth but you continue, "Even if I wasn't anywhere near Alex, you still kicked him WAYYY too hard in the chest. He could have been seriously hurt Jack..." You trail off and then brought to silence as you see what is behind him. "Yes I know and I'm sorry for kicking him that hard, but the man was going crazy and was trying to kill me..." You don't hear Jack's explanation in the background as you walk towards your discovery, "Jack, what is this?" You say to him as you stretch out a hand to touch the stunning sight. "... I won't do it again, I'll think before... Hmm? Oh, that's a snow storm."

"A snow storm!?" You shout in surprise as you turn round to face him. However, before you can say anything more, your hands clasp over your mouth as you gasp as you suddenly realise the snow has encircled you all. "Well, we were causing a scene so I thought I'd hide us before anyone could see anything else." Jack says, looking rather please with himself at your reaction and puts a hand on your arm. "You have to admit, now that is kinda cool." Alex decides to join in at that point, looking around your snowy prism. "Well, I am the coolest guy on the planet, literally." Alex gives a little chuckle at that and raises his fist to Jack, "haha, yeah that's quite good, top shelf there mate." Jack takes the invitation and bumps Alex's fist and they both Lad-Smile at each other. "Are you two both mental?!" They turn around and look at you, "You talk about causing a scene, but what do you think this is? And you!" You turn to Alex, "this wouldn't have started if you remembered that he couldn't be seen and held your temper!" He looks at you like a kid being told off and opens his mouth "No buts Alexander (Surname), learn to hold your temper!" He nods his head sulkily, "And you..." you turn to Jack who is a mix of worry and surprise, "... You need to remember you can't be seen by everybody too, you think 300 plus years would have taught you that." With that you turn your back to them and walk towards the luggage, mind set on getting out of there as quick as possible. They both look at each other and exchange a glance of amused shock before following behind.

The Taxi ride home was a loud but cold one; you refused to join in with their conversations or answer their idiotic questions due to your silent fuming. Your only contribution is your occasional signing for Alex to 'Swivel' as he abuses your silence with teasing and insults. Some 2 hours of staring out of the window and cutting down trees with the glare meant for Alex and his new 'Mate', you finally arrive home. As the taxi slowly moves down the drive the sun sprinkles through the leaves of the lining trees and over the route ahead. You finally pull up to a large gate, with gold spears worked into the metal, and the driver speaks to the intercom. No sooner has the gates opened that you have moved over to the window and are leaning out, feeling the cool afternoon air on your face and arms. The familiar sight of the Oak door, sound of the stream, smell of the pine trees, draw a soft sigh from you and your lips to curl gently at the corners. The car pulls up to your door as it opens and your Mum comes striding out. "Mummy!" you exclaim, flinging the car door open and running to her open arms and warm smile. "Hello my Darling." Her homely voice is a welcome melody as you wrap your arms around her back and bring her in for a cuddle. "How are you my pumpkin? I've missed you sooo much." You hear her talking but you don't register what she says; you breath in her smell as you bury your face in her hair, a lovely mix between fabric-softener and freshly-baked cookies. "Mum!", you feel a strong arm wrap around you as Alex grabs you both into a hug. "Hello my darling boy, ooh I've missed you both so much", she kisses you both on the forehead, though having to tiptoe to reach Alex and you all giggle familiarly.

(Jack's POV)  
Jack gets out after Alex and watches as you all embrace lovingly, leaning against the boot of the taxi with a small smile on his face. As he watches you and your family his expression changes a little and his smile saddens; "A family..." he sighs before moving to the top of the car so the driver can get out the bags, "I used to have one of those." As he continues to watch your merry greeting, he leans his face against his staff. His eyes begin to mist with iced-tears as he remembers his past and thinks to himself, 'I guess, I still wish I did.' and he looks away from the sight.

"Son?" Jack continues to think of the past and, try as he might, just can't shake this melancholy feeling. "Excuse me?" He sits there and thinks to himself, 'I've seen families all over the world, for over 300 years, so why am I feeling so bummed about it now?' Then he looks at you as you walk up the stairs to your house, 'maybe it's her? Maybe 'cause she's so open and friendly she's got me missing it again? Maybe...' as he watches you walk past your Mum he notices her waving her hands around, "Hello?.. Son?" Then he catches her eye "Son, you might want to get off the car now..." 

Jack looks around himself in bewilderment before returning his gaze to hers, confused as hell. "Yes, you son. You might want to get off as the gentleman will be pulling out of the drive soon. Now come, for you'll catch your death out there" and she waves for him to come inside. At this point you turn to your Mother, "What? You can see him?" with astonishment in your voice. "Well of course I can see him, he's sat atop the car as bold as brass." She says very matter of factly, "Why? Am I not supposed to see him? Is he meant to be one of your make-believe friends you used to have?" You shoot her an embarrassed glare, "MUM! Shut up! And no, it's just..."

"Well then... Now hurry up all of you, I have a lovely Lasagne in the oven for dinner." And with that she turns on her heel and disappears into the house, leaving both you and Jack completely dazed. As you follow your Mum into the house, Jack jumps off of the car and stands there, looking at the front door in confusion. "What was that?" he mutters, "Can her WHOLE family see me?!" He exclaims before walking towards the house.

Jack walks into your house, closing the door behind him and standing in the hall, still baffled and staring into space. "What was that?" Jack jumps to find you suddenly standing next to him. "You tell me?.." He whispers to you, "She's your Mum, I'm as shocked as you are." You look towards the kitchen where your Mum's singing one of her tuneless tunes to herself again, "I still can't get over it." Jack shakes his head "Neither can I..." Then, as you're both staring in the direction of the kitchen, Jack has an idea, "Is she a believer? Childish? Sees the magic in the world? Because they all make it easier or us to be seen by everyday grown ups."

"No, not at all;" You shake your head and turn to look at him, "Mum's very loving and kind but she is a very practical person and is all 'see it to believe it'." The glow from the setting sun reflecting on the floor illuminates your face, coaxing a small gasp and smile from Jacks lips. You catch him looking at you and you blush a little and avert his gaze, but he just moves closer, making your eyes flutter back to his and then, "What are you two whispering about over here all secretively?" Alex walks out of the Games Room. The sudden interruption sends you both apart again, flustered. "Mum saw Jack." You say quietly, brushing your hair behind your ears, in an attempt to hide your embarrassment. "No way!! Really?!" Alex shouts a bit loudly, Jack shushes him then adds "Yeah, she told me to get off the car and come inside..." Then he remembers something and turns to you "Did you really have imaginary friends?" Jack asks, amusement in his eyes but seriousness in his tone. "I told you I did. Anyway, who doesn't when they're little?"

"Not 14 though." Alex murmurs under his breath, rocking backwards and forwards on his feet as her averts your now fiery gaze. "Shut up Alex!" You grit your teeth as you punch him in the arm. "You had imaginary friends at 14?" Jack asks mockingly through a half-smile, eyebrow raised for maximum effect. "I didn't make friends so easily back then and we moved so I left the ones I did have behind..." You begin to explain yourself out of your humiliation, but when you see Alex and Jack exchange ridiculing looks, you snap; "Anyway shut up, I don't have to explain myself to you." Then Alex begins to laugh at you teasingly, "Oh just SHUT UP ALEX!" and you kick him in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain. "What's all that shouting out there? Is everything ok?

"Yes Mum, we're fine thanks." You shout back to your Mum cheerfully as you clasp a hand over Alex's mouth, to which he just licks your palm and you give him a disgusted look before pushing him over and wiping your hands on your top. Jacks laughter rings throughout the house and you stick out your tongue at Alex. "Oh good, what are you all doing in the hall? Come on into the kitchen and tell me all about your journey." Your Mum calls back to you distractedly and you can hear the clanging of pans in the sing and chime of plates being laid on the table. "Ok Mum, we'll be in in a minute." You assure her sweetly before turning back to your brother and Jack and whisper "We'll talk about this later ok? Maybe we can get some more info from talking to mum at dinner." With that you all nod in agreement and Jack watches as you and Alex walk into the kitchen to be greeted by your Mother again. The melancholy smile returning to his face once more.


	12. Bewitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack... Meet the family. Xxx

(Jacks POV)  
As you and your brother make your way into the kitchen, arguing as usual, Jack stands in the hall in a melancholy disposition. A heavy sigh escapes his lips. He closes his eyes and shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself of this somber feeling. Eyes still closed, he raises his head up and draws some deep and soothing breaths. "Woah!!" As he reopens his eyes, he is met by a large crystal chandelier. For the first time that day he stops to look at your home. As he stands in the large marble hallway he gazes at the intricate details on the staircase snaking its way around the room, the chandelier creating fairies of light through the crystals. Pausing there, bewitched by the sheer extravagance of the hallway, he feels something warm drape round his shoulders from behind. "Aren't you coming in?" You ask him warmly, kissing his cheek. A smile falls on his face and he turns round, placing his hands around your waist and kissing your forehead. "Yes. Of course I am."

"Good!" you say cheerfully before taking one of his hands and pulling him towards the Kitchen. "Um, (Name)?" He starts, after getting over your sudden actions. "Yes?" You ask looking back at him, sun shining over your face. "Exactly how rich is your family?" This makes you laugh even louder. You stop and turn to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "Just a little" you say before giving him a small peck on the lips and lead him to the kitchen.

(Your POV)  
"Oh, so you're a friend of Jamie's?" You're mum asks Jack, interrogating him as expected, as she gives him another serving of Lasagne. "Yes," he's doing so well; answering her brigade of questions with politeness and smiles. "I've known him since he was young, we've been best friends since."

"Well isn't that nice? Would you like some garlic bread?" Your mum hands out the plate of bread to him, which you promptly take. "Mum, he already has two pieces on his plate..."

"Who's 'He'?"

"Sorry, Jack already has two pieces on his plate," you correct yourself with a roll of your eyes, "so leave the poor boy alone." You send Jack an apologetic look mouthing 'I'm sorry', to which he just smiles and mouths back 'don't worry about it.' "So you met each other at the wedding?" Your mum asks, placing some more salad onto her plate. "Yeah, Jack helped out with the reception quite a lot." You playfully nudge Jack in the side, which he retaliates with a tickle, making you laugh. "Oh I see, so that's when you decided to bring him home is it?"

"MUM!?" You can't believe she just said that, though Alex can because he's laughing his head off at the other side of the table. "Well I'm sorry darling, but you barely know this man, no offence son,"

"None taken." Jack says, trying to stifle his own laugh, but rather failing at it. "But you decided to bring him home with you. Tad indelicate don't you think?" You feel the sweat pouring down your head, unable to close your mouth from the shock of the situation. Which Alex decides to add to. "That's nothing mum," you look at him with eyes saying 'don't you even dare', "She slept with him the first night she met him."

"NO I BLOODY DID NOT!!!" You erupt out of your seat and point a slice of garlic bread at your twat of a brother. Though quickly sitting back down when you feel your mums eyes on you. "Mum, it's not like that, honestly." You wave your hands frantically in front of your face before admitting defeat and dropping your face in to your hands with an "Oh God."

"It really was nothing like that Mrs (Surname)," Jack begins your saving grace, rather calmly "Jamie had booked (Name) a suite as a thank you for planning the wedding, and she asked if I would like to sleep on the sofa seeing as I hadn't anywhere to stay that night." You give his hand a 'thank you' squeeze under the table. "Very well then. Alexander," your mum slaps the back of Alex's head as she gathers up the plates, "don't make stuff up to embarrass your sister." You stand and gather the rest of the dishes, "I'll help mum." Alex giving you evils the whole time. As your mum leaves you turn back and stick your tongue out at your brother, then make your way into the kitchen.

"Mum, honestly, I know you like to know about people, but asking him some of those questions was a little too much." You say, placing the dishes in the dishwasher. "I'm sorry, but it's been years since you've brought someone home." Your mum's plating up the cheesecake for dessert, "Especially after only three days of knowing him."

"I know, but there's just something about him." You confess to her. "Like what?" she asks, and your inner-goddess decides to answer, 'Besides the fact that he's sweet, sexy and, oh I don't know, JACK FROST?' You shake your head at yourself with a smile pulling at your mouth, "You know? I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well he must be special if you allowed him to sleep with you." She says in that I'm-not-judging-but-I'm-still-going-to-make-you-feel-guilty tone that all mothers know and use, in force. "Mum, nothing happened ok?" Now that you're out of your brother's ear-shot, you and your mum can go back to your normal relationship; being best friends not just relations. "I know, I trust you darling. Besides, you know I wouldn't care if you had sex with someone, I just don't want you to get hurt." She takes a couple of plates in her hands and you take the remaining cheesecake slices. "I know, but we didn't. I like him, sure enough but I'm not in love with him, so I wouldn't anyway."

"You have kissed him though?" Your mum pauses just before the kitchen door, turning to ask you. "Well yeah, of course," you answer casually, "I mean, look at him," You nudge the kitchen door open with your shoulder. You look at him, laughing and joking away with Alex as they swap jokes and stories; his eyes glinting and laugh, full of child-like innocents, bubbling throughout the room. "Wouldn't you want to kiss that?" Your mother looks at you with a gentle smile and kisses you on the cheek, "he's ok I guess." You look at her and you both exchange a smile before entering the room and serving dessert.

"That was lovely Mrs (Surname), did you bake it yourself?" Jack asks, scooping the last of the Cheesecake into his mouth. "Yes I did, thank you Jack, and please, call me (Mum's Name)." She smiles back. As she stands to gather the plates Jack rises from his chair, "Allow me." and he gathers all of the plates and heads to the kitchen. "I'll go too, show him how to load the dishwasher." You say, also rising to your feet and heading towards the kitchen. Just before you leave you hear your mum say "what a sweet young man", which brings a happy curl to your lips.

"Well, you've won mum over." You say, walking over to him and leaning your back against the marble worktop. Jack unbends from a crouch, closes the dishwasher and says "Yes, it appears I have." Then he moves in front of you, both hands on the work surface behind you; caging you in his arms. "Is there no one in your family I can't bewitch?" He flirts, raising an eyebrow and allowing his eyes to skim over your lips, before leaning in to claim them.

But you put a finger to his mouth, stopping him in his tracks. "One, you didn't bewitch me, I'm just bright enough to know a good thing when I see it. Two, you made the first move by getting in bed with me, thus meaning you wanted to. And three," then you lean into his ear and whisper "You still need to get past my Dad." You giggle to yourself as you lift up his arm and free yourself from him, walking to the doorway and leaving for the dining room. Only to turn back and hide, so you can watch him. He turns and rests against the counter, looking into space before crashing his hands into his face and mumbling "of course, the Dad. That's if he can see me. OF COURSE he'll be able to see me, I'm not that lucky." You let out a giggle, giving away your position and making him look at you through his fingers. As you try to back away slowly you hear "Oh no you don't" and you bolt for the hallway, Jack chasing behind you. You scream as you feel his hand on the back of your top, the fabric just out of his reach. Laughing your head off you look behind you, just to be met by hallway before bumping into something. "Jack!" you exclaim in delight, before being encased in his arms as he falls back from the impact.

You both giggle as you lay on the floor; him laying on his back, arms wrapped across you as you straddle him, eyes meeting and faces not an inch away. You watch his laughter slowly become a warm smile and eyes skim over your face affectionately. Keeping one on your back, Jack moves a hand up to your hair and places it gently behind your head; cushioning it from the marble as he slowly turns, placing you on the floor. You smile softly as you gaze up at him and stroke his face tenderly with your thumb. The cold marble contrasts pleasantly against the heat of your skin; the feel of his hand stroking your neck and the look of longing in his eyes as they wander to your lips, rising your temperature further. His eyes slowly return to yours, seeking permission. You let out a small breath and your eyes flutter closed, granting it. His cold kiss tingles and burns sweetly on your lips. You attempt to raise your head to deepen the kiss, but he gently presses into you; deepening the kiss himself and moving his hand from your back to your own hand, interlacing your fingers. Sighing into your kiss and entangling your free hand in his hair, you give in to the pleasure of feeling his weight on top of you; getting lost in the passion and happiness he brings you.

Suddenly his lips and body are parted from yours. As you open your eyes you can hear someone yelling "What are you doing to my Daughter?" In shock, you turn on your front to see Jack being thrusted into a wall and pinned by his neck. "Dad, NO!" You scramble to your feet and wrap yourself around his arm, attempting to break his grip of Jack's neck. "Dad," You look at him with pained, horror-stricken eyes "Let Go! He's with me!!" With that you both fall to the floor as your father lets him go. 

"Oh my god, Jack," Your heart in your throat you turn to him, cupping his face in your hands, "Jack, are you alright? I'm so sorry, are you ok?" You hear your Mum run to the hallway and your Dad ask, mainly yell, question after question, but your only concern was Jack. As you hold his face in your hands and look him over worriedly, he puts a finger under your chin and lifts your face. You both stay for a few minutes, eyes locked, his thumb stroking your chin as he smiles at you, "Why do all the men in your family want to kill me?" His amused whisper tickles your ear, the remark making you giggle before moving in to him and resting your forehead on his. "Well stop being caught in compromising positions with me." and with that you place a kiss on his nose and you both laugh to yourselves.

"Yeah Dad, we met him at Jamie's wedding, he's pretty cool." Alex fights Jacks' corner as he stands in front of you both, the last comment making you laugh a little. You stand up and pull him to his feet by the hand. As soon as he's up straight he pulls you into his arms, causing a small "ooh" to leave your lips and your hands to land on his chest. "God, Jack we're in front of my family." You joke as you look at him sharply. But he answers you by looking at you with far away eyes then placing his lips on yours; his kiss is sweet, slow and strong, causing your mind to go blank from thoughts other than him. Best one yet.

However, your paradise is short lived as you feel him be ripped from your arms... and into your dads. "Sorry there mate, I thought you were attacking my little girl." Your dad has Jack in a huge bear hug, blatantly unaware of his flailing and obvious lack of oxygen. You begin to laugh at the site. Your dad puts his hands on Jacks shoulders and pushes him back to look into his, now very wide, eyes. "You understand, right?" Jack can only manage a slight nod as he gets his breath back. "Right!" Your dad booms, turning round to your mum and flinging his arms in the air. "Where's my beautiful wife?" and he gives her an even bigger cuddle too. He puts his arm around your mum and turns back to you three, "We're going to have some champaign out on the terrace, why don't you lot come join and tell us all about your trip?" Your dad smiles at you all before turning away with your mum and walking through the hallway. After watching your brother bounce off after them you turn and face a still stunned Jack, the sight making you giggle. "Sorry," you begin, taking his hands in yours, "my dad's a little tactile and loud, haha." 

"I think I prefer it when he tried to kill me." He says satirically, making you laugh out loud before kissing him on the cheek. "Maybe it's a bad thing that he can see you too?" You both chuckle to each other as you make your way to your family, your hand in his.


	13. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets the Parents.

"Hahaha, were you really in your boxers?" You were sat outside on the comfy garden sofas with your parents, swapping stories of your trip with Alex as you sipped your drink next to Jack. "Yep, and it was the Spongebob ones too," you giggle, "I had to rush after him to try and calm him down."

"Yeah, then that bloke was a real dick to you." Alex says excitedly, pointing his beer towards you. "What man? What did he say?" Your mum asks concerned, looking at you from the love seat she's sharing with your dad. "Oh it was nothing really; when Alex was banging on my door, practically naked, a family with two young children came out of the lift, and when I went to apologise he said that I should keep you under better control or something." You dismiss the memory with a swig of your drink. "Oh that was it," you recall, "He said that 'he'd appreciate it if I didn't let you roam the hotel like a wild animal."

"He'd appreciate it?" Your mum began, giving her glass a look of disgust, "What an arsehole, I hope you said something back." She says, throwing her head back followed by a sip of champagne.

Placing his 5th or 6th Bud on the floor, Alex moves in his seat "She couldn't," he grabs the bottle again and reclines in his chair, raising his drunken voice, "because he then slammed the door in her face."

"It wasn't that bad." You protest, kicking him in the foot lightly before looking at your mum. "Besides, his little boy did something better than I ever could, because when he closed the door I heard him say that he wanted some spongebob underwear too, so I let it pass." You explained, drinking your Glitter Berry J20. 

"Even so, it was still a bit harsh." Alex slurs towards you, body moving forward with his head and almost falling off his seat.

"Alex," You turn to face your brother, bottle paused on his lips and eyes slowly sliding to meet yours, "you were sopping wet, in your underpants, shouting profanities and trying to kick the door down."

"Completely acceptable..." He scoffs before taking a triumphant swig of his drink.

You sit back into your chair, rolling your eyes at the moronic body you must call brother before exhaling with sarcasm "A tad unrefined."

At that point, your dad gets up to poor your mum and himself more champagne. "Well I for one wish I was there, because it sounds hilarious," before sitting back down and kissing her on the cheek. "especially the sitting in the shower part, that sounds great."

"That part's funny," your mum comments after sipping her drink, "but the way you acted after Alexander, wasn't as amusing." Alex reclines in his seat as she gives him that only-mothers-can-do glare.

"I take credit for that, I'm the one who caused him to get so angry."

"Jack, mate." that's it. Jack's put himself in the firing line for patriarchal mockery. "We already like you, so enough with the brown-nosing. This isn't Meet the Parents, there's no lie testing or electric shocks." Then he looks over his glasses, staring at Jack threateningly. "Unless there's a need for it."

"Oh (Dad's Name), stop it. You make the poor boy scared." Your mum lightly taps him on shoulder to stop it before turning to Jack. "But he is right son, just be yourself."

"Oh, thank you." He says, looking slightly out of place "Sorry, I've never been introduced to a girls parents before."

"Oh really, why's that?"

"Mum?!" you choke out through your drink before looking at her with What-the-fuck written all over your face.

"What? Oh sorry, shouldn't I have asked that?" She says all innocently, lowering her gaze to her drink with a slight smile.

"No, Not rea..." you start, but Jack interrupts you, placing his hand on yours.

"It's fine," he turns his gaze from you back to your mum, "it's because I've never been out with a girl before."

Your mum smiles sweetly at him. "Aww, that's ok, (Name) hasn't really been in any kind of a relationship before either."

What?! "MUM!?" you screech, not being able to believe what she's just said. out loud. to the guy you like. Kill me, just kill me now.

"What?" 'Don't give me "what?"' you think.

"Don't say things like that." you say shyly, before leaning back in your chair. You raise your head and try to defuse the situation with mock-confidence "Besides, he's not going out with me." You bring your drink to your lips, feeling successful. Until...

"Aren't I?"

You look back at Jacks confused and kinda stunned face. Now confused yourself "Are you?"

"Well, I thought you were."

"Shut up Alex." You say shooting your head back at your brother, eyes narrowing.

"Well, you know," Lightbulb. Seeing your desperate attempt to shush him and defuse the situation he carries on. Not making eye contact and with a devilish grin on his face he says, casually "With the kissing and the cuddling and the sleeping together..."

"What?!"Your Dad looks at Jack, eyes saying "You-better-watch-it-laddy."

Luckily your mum pipes up to calm him down "(Dad's Name), it's not like that." She says calmly, leaning forward to grab some nuts from the table, "Jamie got (Name) a suite and she offered Jack to sleep on the sofa because he didn't have anywhere to stay."

"Really?" He says, tone low and questioning.

"Yes, really (D. Name), calm down." Your mum says, tapping him on the leg as she looks at him in reassurance.

"Ok, as long as that's true." He says nodding before sending you both a look, "So it's clear that they're not sleeping in he same room?"

"Oh Dad."

"(Name)." Both your parents look at you.

Horror stricken, you reply in a shaky voice "I know. I know ok? Not in the same room." while waving your hands in front of you as if to say I-surrender.

"Good," your dad says, reverting back to his cheery disposition, "anyway, anyone fancy a top up?" He asks opening the second bottle of champagne for your mother and him.

"I'll have a-'hic'-nother, please Dad." Alex slurs, waving his empty bottle in the air, head down and swinging in time to his own drunken rhythm.

"I think you've had enough young man." Your mother leans over and takes the empty bottle from the hobo's hand and places it in the bottle bin behind her. "Get him one of those non-alcoholic ones please (D. Name)?" She says to your Dad.

Your brothers head flops back in protest, "But muuuuuuummmmm, they're horrible." Child.

"Well, what do you want then? But I'm telling you this now, you're not having another one of those" She says to him with her mum voice, narrowing her eyes at the spoilt brat.

He looks at her, then throws himself from out of his chair. "Fine," he wobbles past you, barely missing the table before turning back to your mother, "I'll go in and look for myself then shall I?" He spits. Then turns towards the house and staggers in.

"I'll go with him," Your Dad sighs, watching his intoxicated son fall over a flower pot then swear at it, before continuing to the house. "Do you want another one (Name)?"

"Um, Yes Please Daddy." You smile distractedly as you watch your brothers amusing display. 

"What about you Jack?"

"No thank you, I'm good." Jack Says waving his hand.

"Ok." Your Dad turns towards the house and sighs before walking past your mum and towards the house.

With your Dad disappearing into the house, you all relax and you relax into your chair. But, before you get too comfortable, your mum speaks up again. "So Jack, where in America are you from?"

"Well, originally, I was born in what is now C..." at that moment a very loud crash comes from the house, followed by your Dad's voice "(Mum's Name!)"  
"Oh god, what has that boy done now?" She exhales, "Sorry, I'll be back in a bit." And he hurries to the house to see what commotion Alex has caused leaving just you and Jack.

You begin to relax into your chair again as peace settles over you both. As you pull your feet onto your chair and rest your arms and head on the arm of your chair Jack breaks the silence. "Your Family's lively."

"Yeah, they really are." You turn your head to look back at the house, then turn your gaze to Jack. "Sorry about all the questions, mum really is the nosiest person in the world."

Jack smiles at you and laughs "Haha, its ok, I get that from Tooth." He leans on the chair arm closest to you and drinks he remainder of his drink. "She asks questions all the time, even if you've already told her the answer, she'll ask again."

"OH MY GOD!" You exclaim, moving your body eagerly to face him. "mum's like that, It's like she's thinking so much about what questions to ask she doesn't even listen to the answers you give her."

"ha, yeah I guess thats true, haha" Seeing your excitement he laughs and places his bottle on the floor.

"Haha, yeah but sorry about the no relationship thing," You laugh casually, trying to hide the slight redness in your cheeks at the remark, "that's embarrassing."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" You blink, confused.

"Why is it embarrassing?" He questions, eyes fixed on you.

"Well, you know." You move slightly and recline in your chair. "Not being in a relationship in this day in age, it's embarrassing." You look at your shoes, knowing he'd agree with you if you put it like that.

But he didn't agree. Instead he moved your face with his hand and looked you right in the eyes. "(Name). I'm over 300 years old, and I've never had a relationship. Well, not since turning into Jack Frost." he finishes, magnanimously.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he sits back in his chair, "being invisible can really make it hard to meet people."

"Haha, I guess." You chuckle at the thought, then another pops to mind. "But you did have one before? A relationship I mean?"

"Yeah, of course." He scoffs as he folds his hands under his head. Looking like he has no cares in the world. Well, I guess he doesn't. Well, except you of course

"See," you say, whacking him in the stomach, jolting him from his cocky pose "even you say of course like its a given thing. And now there's even more pressure." You slump back in your chair and fold your arms, annoyed with his answer.

"No there's not." He stands from his chair, then crouches in front of you to make your look at him. But you refuse, so he continues "there's always been pressure, but now you guys only get pressure for sex, we got pressure to marry." Arms still folded, you resentfully look at him. "When I was human, you were an adult at 15 for boys, 12 for girls, we were expected to be courting and developing relationships at that age." You accept his explanation and unfold your arms. Obviously taking this as a victory, he strokes your cheek with his hand and sits down again. "You have it a lot easier now than we did."

"Jack?"

"Yes?" He answers, beginning to recline back into his relaxed position.

"Did you have sex then?"

His eyes open wide and he begins to chuckle. "THAT'S what you focus on?" He looks at you with a What-the-fuck face. "I tell you we were adults and supposed to court, marry and produce children at an age that would put you on some kind of register now, and You just wanna know if I had sex?"

There's a slight silence between you as you lower your head in response to his claim. But that's broken by your "Yeah, but did you?"

Jack lets out a huge belly laugh before tapping you on the nose and smiling at you "God, who knew you were this filthy."

You move your face closer to his and kiss him on the cheek. "haha, sorry, haha." And you two continue to laugh when your mum walks back to the group.

"You two look like you' re having a good time." She says as she sits back down in her seat, glass now full of champagne.

"Yeah," Jack says, sitting himself back in his chair. "just laughing at what a filthy mind your daughter has."

"Jack!" You exclaim as you look at him, giving him a playful smack on the hand for his cheekiness.

"Yeah we know," Your father and Alex walk back to the group, carrying their drinks. Your father hands Jack and you another one and sits down as he continues "She's the good one while she's single, but I fear what she'll be like when she's in a committed relationship."

Jack thanks him for the drink, "She's a bright girl," he says "I doubt she'd be led astray that badly."

"It's not her we're worried about." Your dad replies dryly, "It's the poor guy, I'm afraid she'd tire him out so much she'll kill him."

"DAD!?" You shriek, completely shocked by his words.

"Oh come on Darling, you know it's true."

"MUM?!" You can't believe the both of them are saying this, OUT LOUD!

"HAHA," Meanwhile Alex is having a marvellous time and laughing his head off as he begins to chant " Ha Ha (Name) is a hussy, and mum and dad know it hahaha... Ow"

"(Name)!..." Your mother exclaims. You have proceeded to through and empty can on Fosters at his head. Ring pull hitting square between the eyes. Bullseye.

"Well you shouldn't laugh at me and I won't throw stuff then will I, You arsehole."

"(Name)." Your dad says. You look at him after his commanding tone and sit back in your chair, before pointing at your brother in protest. "Well, he is... And he needs to stop taking the Micky."

"Well, stop being a hussy." Alex says in the manner of a spoilt child.

Your dad gives him a cautioning look and says "Alex, that's enough now" sternly to the boy.

"Anyway," You chuckle, swigging your drink "you can talk Mr yo-yo boxers"

"What are you talking about?" Alex shoots you a Shut-up face, before composing himself and sticking his nose in the air "I have been nothing but faithful to Sophie." 

Noting his tone of triumph you continue to bate him about his previous 'conquests' "Yeah, but what about the 30 odd girls between her and Melanie?"and he continues to try and shoot you down. Of course failing.

As you and your brother continue your sibling bitching contest your mother turns to Jack. "Sorry about this Jack, I'd like to tell you we're not always like this but..."

"No, I like it." He says, still looking at the both of you deep in 'conversation' with a smile on his face, "I've never really had a family before."

"Oh my, really?" your mother asks, saddened by this statement.

Jack looks at her and smile. Then continues calmly "Yeah, well both my parents are dead." before turning back to you and your brother.

"Oh," your mother, confused by the nonchalant tone in his voice to such a dark a subject, she just says "I'm sorry to hear that."d she places a hand on his.

"It's ok, it was a very long time ago." He looks back at her and smiles at her hand on his, "I also had a sister, but she's gone now too."

"Oh you poor boy, I'm sorry." She puts her other hand to her chest in shock.

Your dad moves his head to look at Jack too, "Yeah, we're sorry mate. That's awful."

"Not really," Jack removes the bottle from his lips and tilts his head to look at your dad. "I have great friends who have been like family to me. Like Jamie."

Your dad moves to look at Jack, putting his arm around your mum's shoulders. "You a childhood friend of Jamie's?"

"Yeah," Jack chuckles "something like that." Meanwhile, both your brother and you have stopped bickering and are now listening to Jack. He looks at you as he continues "I've known him a long time. 10 plus years now?" He looks at you for the answer to his rhetorical question. Like you know. You shrug and softly smile at him. 

"That's nice." Your mum says, patting his hand with hers.

"Yes and you're welcome to this house of chaos any time Jack." Your dad says to him with a smile before standing up and stretching. "Well, seeing as it's almost 1 in the morning, I'm off to bed."

"God, is it that late?" Your mum looks at him and stands herself, "No wonder I'm tired."

"You guys staying up?" Your dad asks you three as he and your mother gather the empty glasses and bottles before walking into the house.

Alex stands and stretches too "No, I'm knackered Dad." He yawns "I think even I should bugger off to bed."

"What do you mean 'even you'?" Your mum says satirically as she swings round to face him. "You need sleep more than anybody to sober up before you break another one of my vases."

"Which your paying for by the way." Your dad adds as he takes your mums hands and walks her back to the house.

As Alex's moans become fainter as he follows your parents into the house Jack rises from his chair, and extends a hand to you. Taking it he pulls you up from the chair and into his arms. He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you lightly on the forehead. He aring your dad shout from the house, Jack lets you go. "Leave the fire guys, I'll do that before I go to bed."

Jack waves at him to go inside "That's ok (Dad's Name), I can do it."

"You sure?"

Jack gives him a thumbs up "Yeah, I'm fine"

Your dad shouts back a "Thanks mate." before disappearing into the house again.

Once the coast in clear and your family are away from the sight of the fire and you two, Jack summons a strong and cold gust of wind to blows out the remainder of the fire. Drawing you into him to shield you from the chill.

Once the fire is out he lightens his grip on you and you look up at him. "They loved you."

"You think?" He asks, trying to be cool, but you can hear the slight anxiety in his question. 

This makes you smile and you nuzzle back into his chest. "Yeah, totally." then you give a small laugh and look back up at him. "Though the sob story at the end did have some part in that."

The his face changes into a big, naughty smile "Yeah, I thought I'd get them with that." He moves slightly away from you and winks, "Just incase they weren't in love with me already."

"God you're cocky Jack Frost." You pull away from him and try to walk towards the house, but he caches your hand and pulls you back into another embrace. This time a little tighter.

You defiently look at him, but are caught of guard by the look in his eye. And with a soft tone he whispers in your ear "Yeah, but you love it." and there in the darkness of your garden, hands wrapped round your waist, he kisses you. He kisses you sweetly, warm tongue counteracting the coldness of his lips, with you completely engulfed in him. Well, he's met your parents and passed the test, he deserves some kind of reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, critique or suggest something. I'd love to know what you think and what you would like to see; I will try to incorporate as much of what you guys want as possible (Within reason).


End file.
